Till the Dawn Dies
by mistyveiledlove
Summary: Rated Mature for sex scenes and language. Bella decides that she wants to be with Jacob instead during the fight with the newborns and when she tells Edward he goes crazy. Bella becomes a wolf. I promise it is a lot better than it sounds.Thanks 4 reading.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Edward was very worried. She could sense it.

"I'm fr-fr-fr-freeezing" she stammered. Edward looked down on her and she immediately saw the worry start anew. "I'll b-b-b-b-b-be o-k-k-k-kay th-th-th-though" she stuttered once more before shivering.

Edward and Bella were in the small tent that Edward had managed to erect. Edward was pacing not knowing what to do when Jacob Black off all people flew in. He was enraged. "How can you let her just lay there and freeze to death asswhole?!" he screamed at Edward. He then walked over to her and unzipped her sleeping bag. Slowly he crawled inside and zipped it up after him.

Jacob Black was entirely too close for Bella's liking but she couldn't help herself. He was so warm and it felt so good. Edward was staring with wary eyes from the corner of the tent. As she nodded off to sleep she knew that he was keeping an eye on Jake. "He doesn't have to worry" she thought to herself. "Jake promised not to kiss me again unless I asked". With that she snoozed off. The last thing she remembered was hearing Jacob say that she loved Edward and that she wished he could warm her. "Do I though?" she asked herself. Before she could ponder any longer she fell asleep.

Bella awoke the next morning with Jacob Black beside her. His arms were wound around her and her arms around him. Her face had been against his chest and his cheeks had been against her hair. " Bella! Thank heavens you're alright!" Edward was looking very relieved. She turned to notice Jacob waking from his sleep.

"Damnit Cullen can't you let a man sleep?!" he exclaimed.

"Not when your arms are around my girlfreind" Edward retorted. He briefly stood and made to kiss Bella on the cheek. But she moved away, refusing to let him. Both Jacob and Edward looked at her oddly. "What's wrong love?" Edward asked her. "Can I talk to Jake alone?" she asked the pale figure looming above her. She quickly added "I mean completely alone".

"Of course" he replied as he walked out of the tent.

"Jake I need to tell you something." Bella began.

"What is it Bells?" he asked using her nickname.

"I" she faltered "I am marrying Edward" she blurted out.

"What!?" he screamed as he leapt up and began to tear his way out of the tent. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew that he had proposed to her but the damn leech hadn't told him she'd said yes. He must have known it would hurt so much more to hear it out of her own mouth. Bella ran after him.

"Jacob please listen to me!" she cried. "You are my best friend!". Jacob continued to storm away. He felt so wrong for what he was about to do but there was no way in hell he would stand by and watch the woman he loved marry a leech.

"I don't believe you" he said simply. "So I think I'll just go die in the fight out there, I bet that would make you and your leech fiancé so very happy" he watched and waited for her reaction. She began crying.

"Jake. Please. Don't. ." she said very quietly.

"The only thing I have ever lived for was your love Bella" he began meaning every word that was now pouring out of his mouth "and now, you are saying I will never have it. I would rather die than live without your love, without you". Bella's face hung in shame. As she looked up he saw the tears in her eyes and nearly cried himself. She looked so sad, surely she loved him. There was no way she could care this much if she didn't. Then she asked him a question that threw him off.

"Kiss me Jake. Please. Kiss me and come back to me. Come back so we can spend the rest of our lives together" she pleaded. He didn't hear the last part though as he was already closing the gap between the two of them. He enveloped her mouth in a hard, passionate kiss and was surprised when she kissed him back. He knew now that she had meant it. He began to slide his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved to her waist. Her hands were in his hair as she moaned into his lips. Suddenly she took his hand. Thinking that she had changed her mind Jacob let go of her only to find her dragging him to the tent. "Jacob, I want to feel you inside of me" she managed to whisper. Jacob froze, he wasn't sure if she meant it. But he knew she would never do something like that if she hadn't.

Jacob Black forced himself to breathe "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"Yes, absolutely" she replied.

He began kissing her fervently as he began taking her clothes off. She managed to get him out of his pants and boxers. Shyly she stared at his erection. She was a slight bit scared, but she wanted this. He began kissing her neck and she fell backwards pulling the tanned man down with her. They fell back onto the sleeping bag and he began to kiss her neck again. Slowly he trailed warm, wet kisses down to her navel and pulled her closer to him. She gasped as she felt his hardness against her inner thigh.

"Please Jacob. I need you right now" she moaned as he kissed her wet center.

Suddenly he thrust into her while his hands cupped her butt. She moaned in pain, pleasure, and ecstasy. As he began to rock harder and deeper she began to scream his name, shuddering at his every touch.

Her fingernails were digging into his back so hard that they were almost drawing blood but Jacob couldn't feel anything other than the body racking pleasure at the moment. He moaned her name as he thrust, kissing every part of her body, exploring her entirely. "Oh my god Bells, I'm gonna cum" he moaned. "Bells I'm cumming, I'm-" but he didn't finish his sentence as the warm liquid seeped out of him causeing them both to shudder in ecstasy. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. It was then that he heard someone approaching from outside the tent."Bella" he whispered" get your clothes back on.

She noticed the careful worried tone of his voice and knew there must be someone outside the tent. "Who's there?" she whispered back.

"I don't know it doesn't smell like the Cullens" he said. She became frightened as she put her clothes on. Jacob had already pulled his boxers and pants back on. When she was fully dressed he pulled her out of the tent, keeping her close to his side. He cautiously looked around as he crouched. No way was he leaving Bella alone now. Something was here. And it smelled like a leech. His head whipped around as he saw a flash of red hair. Victoria. "Bella I want you to stay right here" he pointed to a spot where he could clearly see her. She nodded and stood there.

Bella watched as the redheaded vampire came out of the trees and into the clearing. She shuddered, knowing full well why the bitch was here. She continued watching as Jacob made the first move. Having already phased he made a lunge for the pale red head from hell. She sidestepped him easily and made a move to step closer to the watchful Bella but the russet wolf attacked her from the side causing her to fall over. Quickly regaining composure she got up and swiped at the wolf between herself and Bella. He managed to move just in time and made another lunge at her. She side stepped her and this time managed to make her way to Bella.

Bella noticed that Jacob was down. He was hurt bad and she knew that he wouldn't be able to save her. She was so scared as the pale redheaded vampire in front of her reached out to end her life. She was surprised when the russet wolf made one final leap at the red head. Buying the rest of the pack just enough time to jump her and finish the vampire off. She quickly ran over to her Jacob, at that moment nothing else in the world mattered. "Jake, you have to stay alive" he heard her say "You have to because I am breaking everything off with Edward and I want to spend the rest of my life with you please!" Jacob thought he must be dreaming.

When Jacob woke up Bella was sitting at his side. He was at home in his own bed. "Jake!" she screamed happily as she jumped at him causing him to fall backwards. "I was so scared I thought you were going to die!". She looked into his eyes and said "I was afraid I was never going to get to tell you that I love you".

He raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" he asked. "What about your wedding with the leech?".

"I can't marry him Jake. My heart belongs to you not him" she said with newfound happiness.

Jacob had never seen his Bells this happy before. "She really loves me" he thought to himself. He was so happy he thought he could jump up, and he tried. "Ouch!" he screamed.

"Jake what are you trying to do?" she questioned him.

"Oh you just made me so happy that I thought I could leap up for joy, ya know?" he said trying to be humorous. It worked. She laughed her laughter ringing through every corner of his room.

"Well the doctors here on the rez say you can't get up for another day or so" she replied between laughing spasms. When she finally calmed down she kissed his hand and placed it on her heart. "And when you wake up I will still be here, so get some more sleep" she said, having noted the drowsiness in his eyes.

"Only if you lay next to me" he said impishly. Next thing he knew she was cuddled up next to him, her head laying on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. If his father walked in he would laugh and assume there was something more to this pose. Yet he knew there was now. He had his Bella, he had won. He felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he looked down on her sleeping figure. Apparantly she had not slept since the fight. He snuggled closer to her and buried his face deep in her hair. Wrapping his arms around her in a solid embrace he dozed off into sleep.

Jacob sat looking at the dark haired girl in front of him. She was absolutely perfect. She was bringing him breakfast in bed. He groaned. There were many more things he would rather be doing besides lying in this bed all the damn time. But he couldn't complain too much. It was nice having Bella where she belonged, with him. It felt so right to hold her, to kiss her, and the day that they had made love, had also felt so right. It was undescribable, the way he felt when she was in his embrace. She gnawed at her lip, waiting for him to taste the food in front of him.

"The doctor says I can let you out of bed as soon as you eat breakfast so eat up! I want to show you something" she commanded. So he ate quickly, glad to hear that he didn't have to spend another day in this damned bed. As soon as he had finished he sprang out of the bed. Bella hadn't even let him move a muscle so it felt good to be up and moving now. He swept her off of her feet and carried her, running, to the beach. Once there he set her down and looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you Bella Swan" he whispered as he held her tight.

"I love you too Jacob Black" she replied giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Black ate his breakfast with such an inhumane speed Bella thought he was surely going to choke. But he managed to devour his food and then leapt up onto his feet. She grinned, she was grateful, at that moment, that he was a werewolf. It meant that he healed much, much faster. It was hard to believe that she had gone so long without knowing that she loved this boy-no, man. For the longest time she had told herself that he was just a boy and that he hadn't known what he was talking about but thinking back to the morning of the battle she knew she had been wrong. She knew what her choice was and felt it was the right one. She hadn't talked to Edward in weeks, waiting patiently beside Jake's bedside for his recovery. No doubt Edward must be worried. She would speak to him tonight. She was a little bit scared, knowing that Edward might kill her Jacob. But she had to believe that he wouldn't hurt her like that. After all, hadn't he once said that if she had chose Jacob he would let her? These things were all reeling in her head. But she knew from the moment that she had kissed Jake back that she loved him, even more than Edward. Jakes voice brought her out of her reverie.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me Bells?" he asked while looking quizzically at her.

"I want you to just come with me, I have some business to take care of and I want you to be with me. It is also part of your surprise" she replied.

So Jacob Black wound up driving her home where she called Edward. "Edward please meet me at my house" she had told him.

"Of course love. I have been worried sick about you. That bastard mutt didn't try anything on you again did he?" he asked irritatingly. She couldn't blame him, wait nevermind yes she could. He had formed this half brained idea that Jake had manipulated her into having sex with him, which was not at all true.

"No just get over here, like now" she replied wearily. Next thing she knew she and Jake were standing face to face with an angry vampire.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" he practically screamed at her.

"Calm down Edward" she replied calmly, but she was way more scared than she let on. Unconciously she reached out for Jacobs hand and felt much more relieved when he took her own. The smirk on that mutts face was torture to him. He knew what Bella was going to say before she even said it. "Edward, it is over between us. I cannot and will not marry you. My heart belongs to Jacob now" she said slowly and deliberately, as if Edward were retarded. She knew he was going to take it badly but what she hadn't counted on was that he'd lose his temper enough to hurt her. Suddenly she felt the wall slamming against her back, she saw her Jake phase quickly before everything went black.

The russet wolf standing before Edward Cullen was hardly a threat to him in a physical way. Or so Edward thought. But just the thought of that leech causing Bella, HIS Bella to fly across the room like that made Jacob Black angry enough to defeat a horde of newborn vampires all by himself. Something like lightening flashed in the wolfs dark eyes and that was when the pale, copper headed man in front him knew he was done for. He ran, not for fear of death, he rather welcomed that, but the sight of Bella sprawled out on the floor in front of him, unconscious because of him, pained him. He had hurt her. He felt horrible.

Jacob did not chase the leech, instead he picked up his Bells and ran to her truck. He was driving her to the rez to see a doctor. The last thing he needed was her dieing on him. Suddenly it dawned on him. This was her whole surprise, this was what she had wanted to show him. Not her being knocked out, he didn't think she had been counting on that, but that she was over the leech, that she really did love him. She had wanted him to be there to see that and to protect her. And he had failed. But he was never going to fail her ever again. Never. As he drove into his driveway he was sick with worry. When his dad came out and saw Bella he did not need to hear to know that Bella had chose his son. He hurridly ran inside to call one of the rez doctor. The doctor arrived fairly quickly, for which Jacob was very grateful. The doctor looked her over a very long time before stating "She will be fine son" and walked out to brief Billy on the details.

So basically she was to be checked upon every hour but this didn't seem to be a problem for Jacob. He never left her side. It was one week before she woke up. He was surprised, that was a shorter amount of time to heal than he had. But he was grateful nonetheless. He kissed her soflty and she quickly sat upright, forgetting for a moment what had happened. Suddenly she remembered and fell sobbing into the arms of the tanned young man before her. "Jacob, the baby, the baby" was all she could manage.

"Wait," Jacob said "what baby?" his eyes met hers for a minute and he understood, even before she had said anything.

"Jacob I was pregnant with your child, but I feel the loss within me somehow…" her voice became distant. He knew there was no way a baby could survive that blow. Jacob left the room to call the doctor again.

"Why didn't you tell me she'd had a miscarriage?!" he asked the man over the phone.

"I was not sure the child was yours. How was I supposed to know" the old man said.

Jacob hung the phone up abrubtly and went back to his Bella. "Jake, I need to get out of here" she said whimpering. "Take me somewhere now" she commanded.

"Like a date?" asked Jacob hopefully.

"Sure a date," Bella said " I just don't want to remember what I lost, and most importantly I don't want to go home. Especially with Charlie being gone for two weeks. He won't even notice that I was gone". Jacob didn't need to be asked again. They both got up and got dressed and headed out to the only place Jacob could think to take her: the beach.

Bella and Jacob were laughing and having a good time when Jacob grew tense. "What is it Jake?" she asked him fearfully.

"Cullen!" Jacob growled as Edward jumped out of his hiding place. "You are violating the treaty. I could kill you right here, right now" he growled again.

"I just had to make sure my Bella was alright" Edward said. He'd had no intentions of hurting anyone. But he needed to make her see how much he needed her. He simply couldn't live without her. He turned to the dark haired woman standing beside the mutt. "Bella please forgive me. Please come back to me. I can't live without you as a part of my life" he said soberly.

She could not believe she was hearing this. She could not believe he was asking her to take him back after all he'd done to her. "To us" she thought, lacing her hand in Jacobs. "I will not, ever, ever take you back you filthy leech" she said as she spat on him. Then she started to feel the strangest sensation engulfing her. As if she were on fire, burning from the inside out. It took her a moment to realize that both Edward and Jacob were looking down at her with disbelief. "Wait, WHAT!!!?" she asked herself as she recalled that they were looking DOWN on her. She suddenly looked down and saw two massive, yet relatively small, snowy paws where her hands should have been. She tried to ask her Jacob what was happening to her but all she heard was a rough bark. Edward looked as if he were fighting with himself. "He looks so disgusted," she thought smugly.

"Damn right he's disgusted!" she suddenly felt Jacobs thoughts pop into her head.

She watched as the vampire fled the scene. "What is happening to me?" she thought as she looked at her beautiful white paws.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Jacob shot back.

"Hmm but I don't have a guess" she said. "However this is so cool!" she exclaimed, taking in every one of her new abilities. It was then she heard the whole pack laughing at her. Damnit, she forgot for a second, no privacy. "Jacob I don't know how I phased but I certainly don't know how to phase back" she said, hoping he would understand her needs. She didn't exactly want to say "Well, since you have already seen me naked why don't you teach me how to phase back?". However she thought it and so the rest of the pack heard. Once again she heard laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Swan stood naked in front of Jacob Black. He promptly handed her a sundress and watched appreciatively as she put it on. "Ya know Bells, I could get used to you being a werewolf" he chuckled.

Bella grinned and replied "Oh really?".

"Yes really" Jake said.

She laughed appreciatively. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like that. That was part of the reason she chose Jacob, he was always able to make her smile and laugh. Edward was always so serious it felt like every day there was an impending doom hanging above her head. With Jacob she could feel happy and forget, even if just for a moment, that the world was an unkind place, and that she had vampires from every part of the world chasing after her. He made her feel alive.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked her.

"You" she answered honestly.

"Oh really now?" he asked her, one of his dark eyebrows lifting expertly.

"Yep" she said simply.

As the two began walking back to the Black's house he reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it in his own. "Bella, I need to ask you something" he said.

"Ok, shoot" she replied.

"Bells, I know you said that your heart is mine now but I want to make it official and all" he paused "Bella will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her sweetly.

"Of course Jake" she said giggling.

Jacob Black slowly leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend. He closed the gap between them as his lips brushed hers. Instantly she deepened the kiss, her hands grabbing his hair with newfound strength. His mouth opened and his tongue danced across her lips, begging for entrance. Bella opened her mouth and shuddered as his tongue slid across hers, tantalizing her with his sweet taste. She inhaled his woodsy scent, savoring it, breathing it in deeply. She smiled when Jacob grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her back to his house. He got very frustrated when she lagged behind so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She screamed in surprise as he began to run, finally coming upon his house. He almost shattered the door as he entered his house, he shoved his door open and slammed it shut with his foot. He practically threw her on his bed and climbed on top of her. He began kissing her neck slowly as he removed her sundress. She moaned as his finger tips brushed across her thighs. Slowly she began to inch his sweat pants off of him. She then traced her fingers down to his manhood. He shivered in anticipation as she flipped on top of him and began to administer warm wet kisses all the way down to his pulsing hardness. He gasped when she brought it into her mouth sucking on it teasingly, twisting her head ever so slightly as she went. He clenched his hands in her hair, pleasure rushing through his body. He moaned as she withdrew, he was about to complain when she silenced him with a passionate kiss. He flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was on top. She gasped as his hardness touched her inner thigh, shuddered as his lips met hers in reverence. He moved his mouth down, leaving a wet trail of kisses all over her body. He moved his tongue along her inner thighs expertly. He roughly grabbed her butt and drew her closer to him. She moaned as she felt his fingers near her pulsating womanhood. She felt his hot breath near her thighs and melted.

"Jacob I need you now" she moaned impatiently.

"Patience Bells" he said huskily, barely able to use his voice. He then moved his hard cock to her entrance and slipped inside. Bella moaned as she felt him inside of her. It felt so right, she needed him so much.

"Harder Jacob, please!" she moaned. He began thrusting harder and faster, moving deeper into her than he had before. She began screaming his name as she got closer and closer to her own climax. Jacob Black was panting unevenly and was very close to climax.

"I love you Bella, I love you so much" he moaned in pleasure.

"I love you too Jake" she whimpered.

He gave one last thrust as they came together, ending the climax.

"That was amazing" Bella said as she tried to catch her breath. She laid her head on his bare chest.

"I suppose that is part of the reason you picked me" he said questioningly.

"No, I had sex with you in the tent because I had already picked you" she replied.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes. Don't you remember?" she paused "I had said 'kiss me and come back to me, come back so that we can spend the rest of our lives together".

"Oh, I guess I didn't hear that part" he said " I was too intent on kissing you so good that you would choose me, not even knowing you already had".

"Of course you wouldn't have heard it" she chuckled. "That is so like my Jacob" she said laughing.

Jacob raised an eyebrow "Then why did you pick me?" he asked.

"Well Jacob, you make me feel alive, and you have never treated me like I was some fragile breakable, like I couldn't take care of myself" she continued " I mean, with Edward, I always felt as if there was an impending doom over my head, like I couldn't breathe because I didn't know what tomorrow would hold. I lived every day in fear that tomorrow I wouldn't wake up. With you I feel alive, as long as I am with you I can have a good time and forget that the world around me wants me dead. I can live not having to worry that tomorrow might never come" she finished.

Jacob was awed at the woman lying on the bed beside him. He felt special, needed, and truly loved.

"Besides" she started again "the only reason I had always been scared to admit that I loved you was because I was always so scared that you would go and imprint on someone else. I don't know how I could have lived with it if you had left me" she said.

"Bella I have imprinted" he said cautiously.

"What?!" she screamed. "And you didn't tell me! Who is she? How could you do this to me?" she began sobbing.

"Bella, don't cry, I imprinted on you" he said trying to tread lightly.

She looked up immediately "Oh, why didn't you tell me Jake?" she asked calmly.

"Well the leeches threatened that if I told you that they would kill me, and I wanted to remain around so that I could win you over. Plus I didn't want you to choose me just because if you didn't I would spend the rest of my life alone" he said simply.

Suddenly a thought came upon Bella. "Jacob" she said "What if I don't imprint on you? What if I imprint on someone else?" she asked him.

"That isn't possible Bella, the love we have goes beyond any possible imprintee love. Which is amazing I must say, because I have seen imprintees in action. I know that to our kind it is the highest form of love. What we have is something far more" he said smirking.

Bella nodded but wasn't convinced. She sighed as she pulled closer to her boyfriend. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the rapping on the window. Suddenly the rapping became louder to her, although Jacob didn't seem to hear it. She looked over to notice that he was asleep. Getting up to investigate she pulled on a pair of his sweatpants and one of his shirts. She walked over to the window and opened it and smelt vampire. She crawled carefully out of the window, not wanting to wake Jacob. She leapt very adeptly out of the window. "Wow" she thought "this trail cant be more than a minute old, but how do I know that? Oh right, im a werewolf" she said to herself. She craned her neck around to see a swift movement of pale white skin before she was nearly knocked to the ground. Fortunately she caught herself. She looked up and that was when she saw Edward.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"I've come to rescue you" he said with a trace of mania in his eyes. He leapt on her, pinned her down and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you asshole!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhh, we wouldn't want someone to find us and spoil the rescue plan" he whispered.

"Let me go-" she was interrupted by a jolt of movement. She was punding against Edwards back when she suddenly passed out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Next thing Bella knew she was waking up on a over large four poster canopy. She was tucked in and still fully clothed. She struggled to remember where she was and what she was doing here. That was when it hit her. She was in Edwards house, and she wasn't alone. She saw him sitting there innocently at the edge of the bed, staring at her. "Why the hell did you bring me here?" she screamed at him.

"Hush love, I rescued you from those filthy mutts. Arent you happy?" he asked her, obviously crazy.

"Rescued me?! Rescue?! Is that what you think you did?!" she screamed "You kidnapped me you bloodsucking bastard!" she screamed. She was so angry that she was sure just about any moment know she would be phasing again. But when it didn't come she became scared. "What did you do to me?" she demanded "Why can I not phase?".

"I didn't do anything" he said confused.

"Like hell you didn't!" she screamed. He then reached out to touch her but she bit him. "Don't you dare" she said vehemently.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Had he gone that crazy?

"Bella I love you and cannot live without you, I know I might have hurt you before but I beg you to give me a second chance. I will let you go as soon as you agree" he said.

Yep, he had gone absolutely mental. All the way. She wished she could phase and then at least she could let the others in the pack know where she was and they could come save her. But no, she was sure that Edward had done something to her, to make her unable to phase.

"Here Bella love, you look thirsty, drink this" he said as he handed her a cup of water.

"What is it?" she asked him warily.

"Seriuosly Bella, did you think I'd poison you? You are the love of my life, of my existence" he replied. So she nervously took a sip. Tasting nothing out of the ordinary and smelling nothing wrong she went ahead and drank it all. Wow, she was thirsty.

"Well as long as I am going to be here can you get me something to eat?" she asked him.

"Oh yes! I had almost forgotten!" he exclaimed, excited that she was willing to eat. "Don't go anywhere, I will be right back!" he said. He left the room heading toward the kitchen.

Bella looked around the room, there was no phone, nothing she could use to contact Jacob and the pack. She still didn't know how she was not able to phase. She was looking around very panic stricken when she noticed that there was paper and pencil on a desk in Edwards room, she wracked her brain trying to think of a way to get a letter to Jacob. She sat in that room fidgeting and waiting for her meal for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she heard a voice from the hallway.

"No Alice. She isn't here. What do you take me as? A kidnapper?" she heard Edward telling his sister. She heard the tiny click of a cell phone hanging up and realized that she was still a werewolf, because no human ear should have picked up that sound. She knew he was further down the hall because she could smell the distance. She was really scared, but she was not going to show it.

"Here you go love, I made it just for you" he said.

Bella looked appreciatingly at the food in front of her.

"I hear that werewolves eat a lot so I made double portions" he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Never thought I would see the day that you would be cooking for a werewolf" she said, trying to sound like she was only joking. It worked.

"Haha! Me either!" he exclaimed. "But youre different" he added quickly.

Bella snorted. "Yeah, sure I am". She dug into the food, it was delicious. "Hey Edward, since when do you cook?" she asked him curiously.

"Since today" he replied laughing.

"Well you are a pretty good cook" she said laughing back. Suddenly something told her she should not be eating this food. She had a bad feeling about it. She didn't know why, she just sensed that it was not as it seemed. Edward seemed to sense her uneasyiness.

"Whats wrong love?" he asked her sweetly.

"Nothing" she lied "I'm just not hungry anymore". "Actually I feel kind of sick" she said. "You know you really do stink. Do you not take showers or is it just the vampire coming through to me?" she asked him.

"It's the vampire" he replied with mirth. "Of course you don't smell like a bed of roses to me either now you know".

"Good" she said "I'd hate to think you were the only one who stunk here" she said shortly. She took in a sharp breath and held her nose. Even she smelt like him now. That was when it occurred to her. She didn't even have to contact Jacob. He would know by Edwards scent that he had kidnapped her, unless he would think she would leave him, but she highly doubted that. She decided to wait and hope for the best. Hopefully she would figure out why she couldn't phase soon enough.

Bella had been sitting on the same bed for two weeks, and still no Jacob. She was beginning to wonder about things. Edward still wouldn't let her out of the bed and had currently tried to start force feeding her. She had lied when she had first said she felt sick, but now she truly did. She would barf every morning and felt like crap the rest of the day. She had fitful sleep with nightmares that would make anyone cringe. Her last one had been that Jacob had been murdered by Edward and that she was forced to become a vampire. She was getting restless. She needed to get out. She was sitting up in the bed when he overheard a conversation Edward was having with someone.

"Well I keep trying but she won't eat anything" he was saying. "Yes I realize she will start phasing again soon if she doesn't eat it, but she wont allow me to feed her and she pukes everytime I try" he sounded exasperated. "Would a needle work?" he asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Ok well I will try that tommorow, but then she will know something is up, how do I avoid that?" he continued. "Yes I plan on it soon, she will be one of us don't worry" he said. "Ok thanks for the help" he said as he hung up.

Suddenly Bella felt the anger returning. She felt the familiar fire coursing through her veins.

Bella was relieved to discover that Jacob was also in wolf form. "Jacob" she thought "Edward has kidnapped me, I'm at the cullen house, please help me".

"Bella?!" Jacob nearly yelled in thought. "I thought youd left me!" she could tell he was crying inwardly. "I will be there soon, hang in there Bells! I love you!" he reassured her. Suddenly Bella felt another presence in the room before being knocked out rather quickly. "Bella?! Are you there?" Jacob screamed as her thoughts disappeared.

When Bella woke up again she was once again in human form and tied up again. "What did you tell him?" came a calm voice in the corner.

"What are you talking about Edward?" she asked him.

"Don't make me force it out of you" he said.

"I didn't tell him anything" she lied. "You made me angry and that triggered my phasing" she said trying to convince him. "Why don't you tell me why I couldn't phase until now?" she asked him.

"How would I know?" he asked.

"Tell me Edward, you have accepted the fact that I am a werewolf yet you don't want me to phase?" she asked.

"Don't you see," he whispered like a crazy man as he stroked her hair "If you phase he will see that I have rescued you and he will misunderstand and try to come take you away from me!". "Then how would we get our happy ever after?" he asked her.

"What happy ever after?" she asked, suddenly she remembered what he had said to the person on the phone.

"Are you gonna try to bite me?" she asked him cautiously.

"I'm going to give you what you had always asked me for" he said simply. With that said he untied her and began undressing her. "We really should get you out of his clothes anyway" he said. He kissed her passionately and fiercely, wanting to taste her completely.

Bella felt a small prick and then Edward was all over her. He was taking his time with her neck. She froze, she was scared to death. She felt his warm breath on her shoulders as he moved down towards her stomach. "You know, I never had sex with you because I was always scared I would hurt you. I think now that you are less breakable maybe we could" he said huskily. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and returned to kissing her slowly. She closed her eyes and wished he would disappear.

"Edward please don't do this. I don't want to have sex with you" she said panicking.

"Please love, I need you, you need me, isn't it obvious?" he asked her before continuing.

"No, I don't need you or want you, please stop" she said, refusing to breathe.

"Breathe Bella, I am not going to stop, and you are going to shut up and enjoy it" he growled.

Bella took a sharp breath and turned inwards.

Edward began to kiss her thighs softly and slowly, then he crawled on top of her and aligned his growing erection with her entrance. He glided himself in slowly and gracefully, then began to pick up pace.

When Bella awoke she noticed Edward lying beside her, staring at her. "That was incredible Bella" he said.

"Well I am glad you thought so!" she screamed. "After all you did rape me you filthy bloodsucker!" she screamed even louder. She tried to shift to hide her naked body away from him but couldn't for the pain that covered her entire body. She looked down and noticed that she had bruises all over her body. She began to cry.

"Bella, love, whats wrong?" the pale man in front of her asked.

"You! You are wrong I do not want to be here! You raped me and still think that I would ever love you?! You are insane!" she screamed in his ears as he leaned down over her.

Edward ran his hands over the side of her face in an innocent manner, till his hand rested upon her chin. Bringing it up he looked into her eyes. "I love you Bella" he said simply as he searched her deep eyes. "I need you to live" he said.

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I swear I hope Jacob kills you!" she screeched. That's when Edward leaned in as if to kiss her, instead finding his way to her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**FF: Ok so I took three days to write this chapter in honor of some readers who thought I should take more time on it and be more detailed. So is the detail any better? Let me know by review, please! Thanks much. It is also the longest chapter I have written yet and it took a lot to write so if I don't get some reviews I just might go on hiatus or however you spell that. Any who, let me know how you guys like it please!**

Suddenly Edward pulled away. He could smell werewolves in close radius to his house.

Bella took advantage of this situation and hit him over the head with a nearby plate, abandoned French fries and eggs flying everywhere. She didn't hurt him but being a werewolf she cause enough confusion with her hardened blow to manage scrambling out of the bed and standing to her feet. Edward looked over at her, his eyes pleading.

"Don't you dare touch me bloodsucker or so help me I will kill you" she said vehemently as she backed against the window, her fingers behind her fumbling with the latch. "Don't think I won't" she added "I hate you, you filthy rapist bastard!".

"But Bella, love, we love each other remember?" he crooned. His velvet voice full of deceit.

Bella was having none of it.

"Who are you trying to deceive? Me or yourself?" she asked him.

"Bella, please, stay, stay with me. I love you and I need you" he said pleadingly, his voice begging.

Bella almost wanted to believe him, she almost felt sorry for him. But then she remembered what he had done to her and resolved that she would not be used.

" No you don't need me. You don't love me. And I hate you" she said angrily.

"Bella how can you say that?" he asked her, his voice feigning shock.

Just then Bella heard a crash downstairs as Edward turned the other way in surprise.

She took this chance to fling the window open and run for it. She jumped from the second story window seal and landed gracefully on her feet before breaking into full run. She didn't have to look back to know that Edward was on her trail. She could smell him. She couldn't hope to outrun him for long. Though she would not tire, he was faster than her. She was preparing to face him off and fight if necessary when she noticed that she could no longer smell him. She turned around to look and ran smack into Jacob Black.

"Jake!" she screamed as she threw her arms around him, jumping into his arms. "I was so scared I would never see you again!" she screamed again. She leaned down and kissed him passionately only breaking it off for air.

"Bella why do have bruises all over you?" he asked worriedly as he set her down gently, looking over her body. "Did he hurt you? I will kill him I swear! What did he do to you?" he started vehemently.

Bella looked down in shame. "He raped me" she choked "The bastard raped me. He force fed me something that made it to where I could not phase and then he tied me up" she began sobbing.

Jacob held Bella in his arms and wiped away her tears. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Listen to me Bella, it wasn't your fault" he said soothingly.

"I should have stopped him. I am a werewolf for crying out loud" she sobbed again.

"Shhhh," he said, attempting to calm her "you just don't know how to use your powers yet". He ran his finger through her hair and leaned down to kiss her tears away. He looked around through the woods surrounding them. The sunlight pouring through the canopy was an exact opposite image of how he felt inside. It should be a rainy day. But he kept himself together because he knew Bella felt so much worse. He couldn't believe he had thought she had left him. If he had only questioned himself and followed her scent he could have saved her from this. He could have protected her. He failed her, but it was not going to happen again.

Bella broke him out of his reverie. "So where did he go?" she asked.

"I think he heard me coming and decided to run, being the coward that he is" he replied, sparks of anger flying through his blood.

He looked down into her eyes and said "I am so sorry Bells, if only I would have followed your scent and not doubted our love, this never would have happened to you" he hung his head in shame this time.

"Jake look at me" she said softly "this is not your fault". She looked up into his dark brown eyes and he knew that she had forgiven him. And that she still loved him. So he didn't push it any farther.

"Let's go home" he said. Bella didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Edward stood watching Bella and Jacob as he reassured her, comforted her, and then took her away. "This was not how it was supposed to happen" he whispered angrily to himself. He had it all planned out. He would take out her ability to phase and he would win her over by showing her how much he loved her. He would cook for her, he would laugh with her, he was even prepared to satisfy her physical needs. But instead he had raped her. He truly thought that she had wanted it at the time, how could he have been so blind? He knew he was going crazy, he knew he should talk to Carlisle. But he didn't want to. He knew Carlisle would tell him to let her go, but he simply couldn't live without Bella. He watched them go, knowing that he could not take on the mutt today. No he would wait until the mutts' anger was no longer as potent. He would catch him by surprise. Soon.

* * *

"Bella!" the dark haired woman was as happy to see the rest of the pack as they were to see her. She was recently being bombarded by Seth.

"Hey Seth! I missed you guys!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around the young man and squeezed him tight.

"Ugh, Bella, can't breathe" he choked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was squeezing so hard" she walked into Billy's living room and noticed that the place was a mess. There were boxes everywhere and things were piled into them haphazardly. "Who's moving?" she asked.

"No one" sounded a feminine voice from behind her. It was Leah.

"Then what is going on?" she asked.

Leah leaned against the living room couch and glared at her. "While Jacob was off trying to save your worthless werewolf ass Billy and Charlie died" she said, her voice emanating restrained fury.

Bella was in shock. "How, when, where, who?" she began, a flood of questions directed at the woman in front of her.

"I think you know who" she said "it happened just this morning. This stuff is your stuff. You're moving in, as much as I hate to say. But it's not my house, for which I am thankful" she said indignantly.

Bella's knees became liquid and just couldn't support her weight. She passed out cold on the floor, lack of food and water and the loss of loved ones causing her to black out shortly after seeing Jacob's face inches from her own. Last thing she heard was him yelling at Leah.

* * *

"Leah! What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob Black was pacing by the bed in which Bella Swan lay. He had called the rez's doctor who had told him to alert him when she awoke. He began screaming at her. "It's not enough that I have to lose my father, you want me to lose the love of my life as well?" he screeched.

"If she hadn't ever disappeared then Billy would still be here and you know it!" she screamed in reply.

"Oh so it is her fault that she got kidnapped! Are you insane?!" he screamed at her before collapsing by his girlfriends' side. "Look Leah, maybe it is true that Billy would still be alive if I hadn't gone. But it isn't Bella's fault, if it is anyone's fault it is that bloodsucking rapist" his eyes grew hard and foggy. "And I will kill him. I swear I will kill him" he whispered, traumatized. He looked at the walls around him. Plain and white, peeling in some places, the chairs were falling apart and the bed creaked. It was a wonder that Bella had not woken yet, seeing as how much screaming was done in her presence and that she tossed and turned, causing the ancient bed to squeal in protest. It was like she was having a bad dream that he couldn't wake her from, but at least he knew she was alive. He was very grateful for that. The soft grey carpet was stained with the many tears he had cried, his dresser was shattered in pieces all over the floor, a result of when Bella had disappeared. He had gone crazy, and his father had worried sick about him. Worried enough to go to town this morning to talk to Charlie. In a sense he blamed himself for the death of the two older men. He knew that Bella would think he was simply taking her in because he felt bad, but it was only the partial truth. He wouldn't let Bella stay anywhere else, he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"Hey Jake, Sam told me to tell you that we just contacted the bloodsuckers coven. Apparently they had no idea what he was up to over here" the voice of Seth Clearwater broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yet they knew he was here?" asked the weary young man in the seat next to the bed.

"Yes, they said that they trusted him. But that they are going to come get him before he causes anymore damage" replied the sandy haired youth.

Jacob waved his hand at Seth to tell him he could leave. Seth got the hint and began to walk out before pausing to lean on the doorframe, turning his head ever so slightly "And Jake, it isn't your fault. And I am sure that Bella doesn't blame you either".

Jacob felt so cold for the first time in his life as he watched his Bella sleeping restlessly on the white bed in front of him. He was so intent on watching her that he didn't even hear Seth talking to Paul in the next room over. He ran his finger over her pale skin and caressed her warm cheeks. How much would be taken from him. Why couldn't fate just leave him alone? He sighed as he crawled next to the love of his life, laying next to her and drawing her closer to him. He felt her relax against his tight chest as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bella was having the worst nightmare of her life. She dreamed that Edward had killed Jacob and had forced her to become a vampire. In her vampire life the Volturi were after her, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's hated her and Edward treated her like she was his slave. She watched as the faces she once considered perfect became distorted in cruelty and hatred, twisting before her eyes. She cowered in a corner as they surrounded her, depraved smiles adorning all of their perfect features. She was covering her head with her hands as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She knew it was her Jacob, she hadn't needed to smell the earthy scent to know that. She could tell it was him by the way he held her, and yes, his smell. Suddenly she felt herself relax, easing into dreamless sleep as the monsters disappeared one by one in her mind. All she could feel was the warmth surrounding her.

* * *

Bella gasped as she sat up in the bed causing Jacob to startle awake. She threw her arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella I'm so glad you're awake" he sighed in relief.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked between gut wrenching sobs.

"Five days" he answered.

She stopped crying, though her chest was still heaving up and down as she sat up even straighter in the wide, white bed.

Suddenly Seth and Leah crashed into the room.

"Hey Bella! Glad to see you awake!" Seth Clearwater said happily.

"Well I'm not" said Leah dryly.

"You know it is amazing how different your personalities are considering that you guys are relatives" Jacob snapped at Leah.

Leah gave him a sour look and continued "Anyhow we didn't come here to congratulate you Bell-"

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Seth interrupted her angrily "I did!".

"Well fine! My baby brother came to congratulate you on waking up, and I came to tell Jacob that we found leech scent on the perimeters of the property. Apparently one specific bloodsucker is walking a tight line between life and death" she snarled.

Bella saw as Leah looked away from Jacob and herself but not before she noticed the hurt in her eyes. She knew that Leah must hate her, and with good reason. How hard must it be for her, to see that Jacob still loved her even after she caused the murder of his father. It must be torture, every day for Leah just wishing that Sam had loved her that much. She truly felt Leahs' pain. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her Jake.

Leah looked into Bella's eyes and saw sympathy instead of hate in her eyes. She didn't understand. "She should hate me after the crap I give her everyday" she thought to herself. In Leah's mind it would be so much easier to hate Bella as a person if she would only return the tiniest fraction of hate and mistrust. But as it was she could feel her resolve to hate Bella Swan faltering and in one quick moment her defenses shattered when she heard the young dark haired girl in front of her ask her one simple question "Do you need a hug?".

The woman in front of Bella didn't know what to do or say to that. Leah Clearwater would have snarled and snapped back, making some kind of witty response, but she just stood there. Bella got up and wrapped her arms around Leah.

The next thing Leah knew she had her own arms wrapped around Bella and was sobbing into her shoulders. She hadn't noticed everyone leave the room, but when she finally pulled herself together she noticed that Seth and Jacob were not there.

"Leah I don't hate you" she heard Bella say softly.

"Thank you Bella" she said quietly.

* * *

Edward Cullen stood in a dirty city alleyway that just two seconds before had been empty. The sky was a dark violet as he checked his watch. His eyes scanned the scene before him. The dark alleyway was littered with empty cans that were strewn about haphazardly, rats crawling in and out of the empty take out boxes that lined the walls. He watched as flies flew around the half empty dumpsters that surrounded him. They formed a half square, lining the fence behind him. His mood was dark and it showed, he was by no means translucent today.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Cullen, you said meet you here today at 5:00 correct?" the man behind him sounded very intimated.

"Yes" Edward said as he turned around slowly.

"Oh good, I hope you haven't been waiting too long" the older man said greed now filling his voice in place of the fear.

"Not long" replied Edward.

"So I suppose you're here for my werewolf serum?" the man said proudly as his chest puffed out with pride.

"Yes and no" Edward said. With that he reached out to the old man and snapped his neck in two with one swift move.

"Your serum is worthless" he spat "but I will take this anyhow". Edward Cullen reached down and took the large bottle the man had placed in his trench coat pocket. The man shook as the younger man got up and left. He took one look back and walked away, leaving the man to die.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed staring out of the window. She had vowed that she wouldn't cry anymore, but Jacob insisted that it was ok and normal for her to cry. She knew he was right but she just didn't want to. She was tired of crying about everything and never doing anything about it. She was tired of being the damsel in distress. She looked down at her fingers, they were stained with a pale yellow paint. She had insisted on painting her new room. She had done little jobs around the house here and there to take her mind off of what she knew was inevitable. She had painted Jakes room as well as her own, layers of pale yellow paint now rested on the old white walls. But no matter what she did or how she tried to keep busy she knew that it was inevitable, Edward would not give up, he would come again. So she wanted to train, to learn how to better defend herself. She had talked to Jacob but he wouldn't teach her, he was too scared of hurting her plus he felt it was his job to protect her. "Ugh" she thought. She had asked Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Sam but none of them would help her either. They kept telling her it would come natural and all that jazz, but it still hadn't. She looked at the sky outside of her window, it was pale blue, the clouds twisting around and seemingly dancing in the wind. Suddenly she wanted to be outside. So instead of even bothering to use the door she leapt out of her window. The sun felt so good on her back as she craned her head to the side to allow the sun access to the back of her neck. She had taken to wearing sun dresses all the time because it made phasing much easier. Leah had even given her some of her old dresses, they had become very close friends since the previous hug. "Speaking of the devil" she said as she smiled, Leah walking toward her at full stride. That was when the idea hit her.

"Hey Leah, will you teach me how to fight?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Leah beamed. She was proud, no one ever asked her for anything. "Let me guess, the guys are too macho to teach you?" she asked.

"Pretty much" Bella replied.

Leah threw her head back and let a loud, unlady like laugh escape her mouth. "I always knew they were nothing but sissies" she giggled.

Bella laughed in response, then held her hands out and shrugged "So where do we start?".

"We start here" Leah replied.

Leah held her arms out to either side of her and began to phase. Bella followed suit.

_"Now there is no way you're gonna want to fight anything like vampires in human form" _she instructed_ "so you want to be phased when you get to them or else you just might get attacked while you're phasing"._

_"Ok" _Bella thought.

_"Oh, and when you're in wolf form the whole pack will probably know what you're thinking before you do, so you might as well get used to it" Leah sighed inwardly."Ok so now here is your training, although Jacob may disapprove, this is what helped me, are you willing to try it?" _she questioned Bella in thought.

_"Of course! Anything!" _she thought.

_"Ok, here's the deal, you need to stay in wolf form for about two to three days. After that you should have this wolf thing down pat, and the wolf is your main defense" _Leah informed Bella.

_"Who's gonna tell Jake? I don't want him thinking I left him again" _Bella thought.

_"Don't worry I will tell him, and I will make sure he doesn't step in to help you unless absolutely necessary" _Leah added quickly before phasing out_._

Bella sat there in her wolf form, wondering what ever happened to taking good old notes. _"Man high school sounds nice compared to this, I would much rather take notes" _she thought shivering.

_"Would you really? I always found class boring" _thought a familiar voice.

Bella spun around on all four paws as quickly as she could to face the russet wolf in front of her. _"Jake!" _she thought excitedly.

_"You are not really going to take Leah's advice are you?" _he asked her quietly.

_"Yes" _Bella thought _"and why shouldn't I? None of you will teach me"_.

_"Fine!"_ the russet wolf thought _"I'll teach you how to fight! I don't think I could stand you being gone so long" _he thought.

_"I have an idea" _Bella thought _"why don't-"_

_"I know what you're thinking and it isn't gonna cut it, I won't have it and neither will Sam" _Jacob cut in.

_"Well I happen to think it is a really good plan that Leah came up with, so either you come with me or I am gonna do it alone" _she replied, obviously irritated.

_"Fine!"_ Jacob thought, he hated losing.

* * *

Jacob was watching as Bella made a pitiful attempt at what looked like cow tipping, only it was a deer.

_"Bella, you're not gonna kill it by scaring it" _he thought for the umpteenth time _"unless of course it has a faint heart. But then this one just may be dumb, I mean it looks like it is considering cuddling with you"._

_"And why would it want to do that? I'm dangerous, a deadly wolf see?" _she thought, growling to prove her point.

_"I don't know maybe it thinks you're one of them, you look like one you know, all bark no bite. You just need to cut your tail short maybe and you'd fit right in" _the russet wolf grinned.

Bella gave him a death glare and leapt at the deer suddenly in one quick move, killing the deer instantly.

_"Nice job Bella, not bad considering we've been sitting here for five hours waiting for you to kill that damned thing. I don't think I will ever eat deer again" _Jacob said smugly.

_"Oh can it why don't you?"_

_"Don't think I can" _he replied with another cocky wolf grin on his furry face.

The white wolf ahead rolled her eyes and trotted over to him.

_"Well what now?" _she asked.

_"Now we kill another deer" _he replied _"and by we I mean you"_.

_"I thought imprentees were supposed to be whatever the other person needs" _she huffed _"Doesn't that include help?"_.

_"Yes, but that is exactly what I am doing by not helping you"._

She grunted and got back upon all fours and began moving on. Suddenly she froze.

_"That doesn't smell like deer" _she thought.

Jacob got up and ran over to the spot she was standing in. _"Ugh, that's because it isn't. That's leech" _he thought disgustingly.

_"It doesn't smell like Edward" _Bella replied, sniffing again_ "and I haven't gotten the chance to get a good whiff of the other Cullens since I first phased"._

_"It isn't Edward, I don't think it is a Cullen" _he replied

_"Then who?" _she asked anxiously.

Suddenly a small man with blood red eyes and dark brown hair leapt with inhuman speed and grace out of one of the nearby trees.

"He told me I'd find you here" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it is taking me so long to get another chapter done it is just that I am beggining to wonder if they are really any good because I am not getting many reviews. What do you guys really think of my story? Should i continue it? Is it any good? Should it be long or short? What do you guys think? I am not writing antother chapter until I get at least five more reviews. And is anyone interested in being my Beta?


	7. Chapter 7

**FF: sorry it took me so long to upload, I have been trying to spend even more time on each chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I need to know if I am getting any better. Sorry for the cliff hanger, it is just that I need to think of what I am gonna do next and I didn't want you guys having to wait much longer. Hope you guys like it and it is the longest chapter I have ever written. I feel like the detail isn't as good as last chapter so let me know if I am right or wrong.**

The small dark haired man in front of the two cautious wolves immediately sensed some tension. "I promise I am not here to attack" he said apologetically, realizing what it must look like for him to have dropped out of that tree the way he did. "In fact Carlisle sent me" he said as he stared in fascination at the two beasts in front of him. At second glance the man was not so much small as he was short, which was absurd considering his delicate native American features. No doubt about it, this man was a native. From his high cheekbones to his tanned skin and dark eyes, he looked every bit as native as Jacob except for his height.

Jacob Black phased right in front of the man, standing unashamedly naked in front of him. The man looked away very awkwardly "Put some pants on at least!" he exclaimed.

"Fine but you'd better look away so that Bella can phase out too, and if I catch you so much as peek I swear I will kill you" Jacob replied.

The pale faced man turned around and did as asked. He soon heard a female voice join the males. "How do we know we can trust you?" she asked politely.

"I suppose you don't, but then again you don't have much of a choice do you?" said the man smugly, his back still turned to them "may I turn around yet?".

"Yes" said the gruff voice he identified as the males.

The intruder turned around to find the two standing side by side, he could tell they were inseperable. The young man had a fierce, possesive look in his eyes as he drew the girl closer.

"My name is Joseph, and you must be Bella and…" he said, drawing the and out and stretching it, obviously because he didn't know Jacobs name.

"Jacob Black. I'm Bellas' boyfriend" Jacob replied shortly, his left arm snaking possessively around her.

"So I see" said the small man.

"You do realize you are standing on werewolf property uninvited?" Jacob asked.

"Of course,I know the treaty better than you do" he said as if amused. In Josephs mind werewolves and vampires should never have existed. He hated being caught in the middle of all this, but he knew some things that the shapeshifters were going to find interesting. He held out his hand in a friendly gesture "I assure you I mean you no harm". "In fact" he said, pausing shortly "I have information you might find as useful".

At this the young man with russet skin relaxed slighty. Jacob didn't know why but there was something in him that said that this man told the truth, and he was usually a pretty good judge of character. "Stay right were you are, I'm going to see what the pack wants to do with you" Jacob said as he moved behind a couple of bushes.

"Oh while you're at it can you tell then to tell Billy I said hi?" the man asked, smiling as if there was nothing curious about his request.

"Sure…" Jacob replied hesitantly as he turned slightly to see the leech, not bothering to tell him about the packs latest loss. Jacob phased into his russet wolf form and instantly found that no one else was in wolf form. Phasing out as quickly as he could he stepped from behind the bushes to find Bella and the leech waiting expectantly, eyes hooked in his direction. He could tell from the way Bella was standing that she didn't trust the bloodsucker. He wasn't sure why but it hurt him that she felt that way. He had tried his hardest to make her see how much that he loved her, but never dreamed that things would wind up like this. He felt guilty for what had happened to her. From that bloodsucker raping her to her father dying. He felt that everything was his fault and sometimes wished that she would just blame him, but she never would. As far as she was convinced none of this was his fault. He was quickly brought out of his reverie as he heard a coughing sound. He looked up to find Bella staring at him expectantly.

"There isn't anyone else in wolf form" he explained quickly. "Bella I want you to phase into your wolf form and go tell the pack that I need them here ASAP" he commanded.

Bella didn't have to be told twice. Before another word was spoken Bella was once again in wolf form. As she ran further into the reservation her mind was on fire with thoughts. After everything Edward had put her through she was not as trusting in Vampires as she once was. From the time the man had jumped out of those trees she had retained this itch in her paws, at least that was what she was prepared to have called it if she had slipped and tackled the leech. She could just see herself standing over the bloodsuckers dead body while the rest of the pack stared at her in disbelief at her immature, impulsive behavior. She could just picture herself saying _"What?! I had an itch!"_

_"Really Bella? An itch was the best you could have come up with?" _she recognized Pauls cocky voice _"And yeah, the others would probably lecture you on how stupid and dangerous a move that would have been but I would have cheered you on. I mean I would have done the same thing"._

She continued running. _"Thanks Paul, because that was so helpful"_ Bella thought while mentally rolling her eyes. _" Remind me to never take advice from you, and stay out of my head will ya?" _she said sarcastically.

_"Wish I could Bella, believe me, I don't exactly enjoy watching your lifes most imbarassing moments. Like the time that your mom kicked down the bathroom door while you were on the toilet and snapped a picture when you were ten then put them on your graduation slide. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that ya know."_

If wolves could blush Bella would be beet red. _"You are an asswipe Paul, you just had to throw that in my face!" _she thought.

_"Yep and proud of it"_ he replied.

_"Really? What about the time that one girl threw her beer on you and kicked you in the nuts and walked away after you tried to make a move on her forgetting that you had already dated her? How could you forget anyhow? Oh! Or the time that your lost that bet to your sister and had to wear a dress and makeup to your best friends birthday party when you were ten and sing the Barbie girl song?" _The wolf Bella grinned then began singing _"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world wrapped in plastic its fantastic!"._

_"If you weren't Jacobs girlfriend I would so kill you for that" _growled Paul.

_"Do you know where the rest of the pack is? Where are you anyhow and how long have you been in wolf form?"_ Bella asked as she remembered Jake telling her that no one had been in wolf form.

_" The last I knew the rest of the pack was hanging out at the beach. Actually I have been in wolf form for hours, hunting ya know, gotta keep my skills sharp"_ he replied.

_"Are you sure?" _she asked him with a puzzled tone to her thoughts.

_"I'm pretty sure"_ he replied sarcastically.

Bella changed direction and began her way to the beach, as she came closer she felt the thoughts of the rest of the pack join her own, but there was something odd.

_"Hey Bella, what's up?" _thought Seth Clearwater.

_"Hey Snow White "_ called Leah in her thoughts, it was her affectionate nickname.

_"Bella hows your hunt going?" _Thought Sam.

Bella who was already half way to the beach stopped in her tracks_ "You guys, we need to get the whole pack back to Jacob, there is a leech on our property! "_

Bella felt the strain of energy that had become so familiar and someone had phased out to watch Emily and Claire but instead she heard seth say in a very panicked tone _"Um Bella I cant phase out… and Sam is not in wolf form neither is the rest of the pack except for you and I"._

_"What are you talking about Seth? Everyone is in wolf form!" _Bella nearly screamed, something really weird was happening.

_"Bella what are you talking about you and I are the only ones in wolf form"_ came Sams voice.

_"Um Bella are you ok?" _came Leahs thoughts _"I would know if everyone was in wolf form, but I only feel you"._

_"What the hell?!" _came Pauls voice.

_"Whats wrong Paul?" _Bella asked worry filling her already scared voice, would she be stuck as a wolf forever?

_"I cant phase out!" _Paul replied.

_"Neither can Seth!" _she said, she was beginning to panick. _"Leah can you phase out?" _she asked.

_"Of course why wouldn't I-" _Leah began, but then her voice came back _"No Bella I cant phase out. Whats happening?"_

_"Sam can you phase out?" _Bella asked. By now the rest of the pack had stopped arguing with her about no one else being in wolf form. It was apparent that something strange was happeing and they figured that some how Bella was the only one who knew the full extent.

_"I should be able to"_ Sam said.

Bella once again felt a strain of energy and then heard Sams voice again _"No I cant, have you tried Bella?"._

"_No, I didn't even think I would be able to so I haven't. no one else has been able to" _she replied. All of a sudden Bella was overwhelmed with a ton of questions all at the same time.

_"Who all is in wolf form?"_

_"What do you mean no one can phase?"_

_"Why cant we hear each other?"_

Bella couldn't take the pressure. _"Shut up!" _she practically screamed. _"One at a time please!" _Everyone stopped talking and waited expectantly for Bella to say something. _"Ok everyone meet me at the usual meeting spot in the woods"_ she commanded.

_"Wow Bella wonder why youre not the Alpha with a command voice like that!"_ came Seths voice.

_"And don't say anything till we get there and I set down some conversation rules"_ she said.

Bella began running to the woods, going over in her head what she knew. So the rest of the pack could hear her but no one else, and so far no one could phase out. Suddenly she remembered what Sam had asked her **"No I cant bella have you tried?". **Bella stopped running and began the phasing out process, she had a feeling that if she could hear everyone else at the same time maybe she could phase out also. She was right, she stood in human form, hidden behind a ring of trees. _"Weird" _she thought. She then proceeded to phase back into wolf form and was soon standing on all fours again in wolf form. _"Strange…"_ she thought to herself. She began running again toward the woods. When she finally met up with the rest of the pack she could feel the tension and weight on her shoulders. They were looking at her for answers. _"What a twist of fate"_ she thought to herself.

The rest of the pack was sitting in a semi circle waiting for her. Leah was impatiently pawing the ground and Seth was lying on his stomach. Paul was staring into nowhere in particular and Sam was sitting as still as granite, a look of annoyance in his eyes. Bella stood in the middle and looked each one of them over before she began.

_"Ok guys here are the rules, I am gonna tell you guys what I know and then you guys can take turns asking questions"_ she looked around at the semi circle surrounding her, she had learned that not all the pack was phased. It was only her, Sam, Leah, Seth, and Paul.

_"How will we know when it is our turn to talk?" _she heard Sam ask.

_"Wow"_ she thought privately _"Sam is asking me for instructions"_ she shook her head.

_"I will tell you the answer to one question and indicate whos turn it will be next"_ she replied simply. _"Ok, so here is what I know"_ she began _" there are only five of us phased, me Sam, Leah, Seth, and Paul" _she looked around to make sure they heard her before continuing_ "Noone with the exception of myself can phase out and there is a leech with Jacob not far from here who says he knows some interesting information". " Got any questions Sam?"._

_"Yes. So you tried phasing out? How did you get back into wolf form?" _he asked.

_"Just like I always do"_ she replied calmly. _"Leah? Any questions?" _she asked.

_"Yeah, has Jacob been able to phase out?"._

_"Actually yes, Jacob was able to phase out, but that was before I ran into you guys and I don't hear him or feel him at the moment"_ Bella answered. _"Also"_ Bella added _"I can only pick up your voices from a certain distance". "Do you have any questions Seth?"._

_"I was wondering, you said there is a vampire in close proximity correct?" _seth questioned.

_"Yes, there is a leech nearby"_ Bella said.

_"Well certain vampires have certain abilities right?" _he asked.

_"Yes, most vampires do have special abilities" _Bella answered _"but I don't know how they would be able to affect us in this way, unless their abilities are only directed at werewolves". "Paul have you got any questions?"._

_"Well, I want to know, if this bloodsucker is causeing this 'glich' then how are we going to get out of it, and why the hell aren't you affected?" _came Pauls pouty voice.

_"Im not affected by a lot of vampire abilities, but it was only because they were the kind that involved the brain, like Edwards mind reading" she said. "And I don't know how we are going to get out of this"._

_"So Bella what do you propose we do?" _sam asked.

_"Sam you are the Alpha not me"_ bella replied _"what do you say we do?"._

"_Bella I cant lead when I cant even talk to the rest of the pack. I think that there must be a reason that you are the only one who can hear the whole pack and I will be damned if I will lead the pack blindly. So until we can figure out what is happening I suggest you take the post"_ Sam replied wearily.

_"Well, I suggest we find Jake and the leech and see what he knows"_ Bella said.

_"And what makes you think he will help us?"_ Paul asked incredulously.

_" I don't know if he will help us to be honest, but he said before he left that Carlisle sent him, so I suppose we will find his true intentions"_ Bella replied.

Bella took off running, knowing that they would follow her lead. And they did, like ducklings to mother duck they followed. She led them to the spot where she had left Jacob and found Jacob and the leech standing face to face, neither one trusting the other enough to move. They weren't talking and Jacob looked relieved upon seeing Bella and the rest of the pack arrive. Bella disappeared behind some bushes while the rest of the pack formed a semi circle around Jacob and the bloodsucker.

"Finally!" he said with a sigh. Jacob obviously had no clue anything was wrong. He heard a whoosh and noticed Bella coming out from behind the trees in human form. "Bella why did you phase out? I was just about to phase so that we could talk privately" Jacob asked, turning to face Bella.

The dark headed leech in front of him grinned, as if he knew a secret that the young man with russet skin did not.

" Jake I am afraid that would not be possible" she began "we have a serious glich on our hands".

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Jacob closed his eyes and tried to phase, only to be rewarded with nothing.

"None of the pack can hear each other, besides me. I can hear everyone else and they can hear me but they cant hear one another" she paused "and that's not all, I am the only one who can phase out".

Jacobs eyes widened. Apparantly Bella was thinking the same thing. Jacob turned around and grabbed the slight man by the coller of his coat "What do you know about this?"

The man only smiled in return, not bothering to answer back until Jacob set him down again.

"That would be me" Joseph replied as he brushed invisible dirt off of him.

"Is it your gift?" Bella asked of him.

Joseph looked at her as if confused for a minute, then he understood. "No, oh no, I don't have a gift persay".

"Then how are you able to do this?" came Sams voice.

Bella looked around and noticed that the rest of the pack had finally been able to phase out and stood behind Sam looking pissed. Even Seth, who had previously formed a friendship with the Cullens looked ready to rip this guys head off.

"I will tell you if you take me to the reservation" the small man offered.

"And why would we take you there?" asked Jacob.

"Because I would like to say goodbye to my father before I die" said the small man, sadness tinting his voice.

"Who is your father?" Bella asked pointedly.

"Billy Black" came a weak voice. It was Jacobs.

"Wait, Jacob I didn't know you had a brother!" Bella said.

"Neither did we" Sam added.

"It's a long story" said Joseph. "And I wouldn't have expected you to recognize me" he added "it was a long time ago".

Bella suddenly broke into tears. Jacob looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Bella it isn't your fault!" he looked horror stricken.

"Whats not her fault?" asked Joseph curiosly.

"Joseph, Billy is dead" Leah said simply.

Great Jacob thought, leave it to Leah to break the news. Why couldn't someone a little more compassionate and less ruthless have done it? Jacob let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you come back to my house, I'll explain there, and you have can explain what you know" Jacob said calmly. He gathered the sobbing Bella in his arms and led her back to the house.

Once inside Jacobs living room he gently sat Bella down on the couch and seated himself next to her as he motioned for everyone else to sit. "So who will explain first?" he asked.

"I suppose I should" replied Joseph "after all I did kind of intrude".

Joseph looked down as if staring at his feet, Bella who was also looking down noticed that there were tears pooling on the floor beneath Josephs ragged shoes. She looked up at the same moment that he did and noticed that his eyes were moist.

"How is that possible?" Bella questioned him "Leeches cant cry!".

"Well I am not exactly full leech" Joseph began sadly.

"What do you mean? You smell like leech through and through!" said Paul, ever the tactician.

"I am a sort of a man made half breed" Jacob began to ask him what he meant when Joseph held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture "Please, let me finish, or else I wont have the strength". "About sixteen years ago, I ran away from home, I was angry, I had a girlfriend, a life, I loved my life. And then I became a werewolf. I hated what I had become, I lost my girlfriend, my friends, one by one my reasons for living disappeared. So I ran away. I couldn't face the situation. On my journey I found this man who said that he could cure me of my 'furry problem'. I should have known better than to trust him, but what other option did I feel that I had? So I let him take me to his lab and he injected me with this chemical. Next thing I knew I couldn't phase, although the rest of my abilities were still there. But the man wasn't satisfied, I had my back turned to him and the next thing I know I'm waking up with his face over mine and a urge to drink. I tried water, juice, milk, everything, finally he made me drink blood. As the weeks progressed the same man continued to monitor my progress. Until he made a shocking discovery. Apparantly the chemical he used enabled the vampire venom to turn me instead of kill me, but only temporarily. I was doomed to die within a matter of months. The man, who by now I was sure was a vampire, was frantic and upset. He didn't want to lose his test subject, so he concoted a formula that was able to keep me alive 15 more years, and would probably keep me alive longer, but I would have to continue taking it".

"What happened to the leech?" Jacob asked.

"For so long he had me chained, like a dog. I don't know how the chains held me, but they did. Every night he would tighten them, ensuring that they were strong enough to hold me and my increasing strength. One night he got an urgent call from the Volturi, and in his hurry to take the call he didn't tighten the chains enough. I broke loose and set the lab on fire. Then I found him and after tearing him to pieces I threw him into the fire as well" Joseph replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Bella sat up in her seat "So you think that this chemical is the same that Edward used on me?".

"Well, yes and no. You see the leech that used me, well everything that he had, all of his life work, burned in that fire the day I escaped, all but one thing" Joseph answered almost apologetically. "His formula, which could have been found by a less competent man, was some how salvaged. Only the antidote was truly burned that day, along with the leech".

"So then there must have been someone else who was able to duplicate the serum" came Sams voice. Sam was sitting back in a far corner of one of Jacob Blacks shaggy couches. He had been silent so far, still unnerved that Bella had been untouched by this leechs peculiar 'gift'. He wasn't used to following orders but he knew that if he had wanted to make it out of that ordeal alive he would do whatever neccasary.

"Yes" replied Joseph simply.

"What about your gift?" Bella asked "I've never known a werewolf to have gifts like that and you said you were a werewolf before".

"As I have already stated I am not sure that it is a gift. I can turn it on and off in the same way that I once phased in and out, but I once overheard my creator saying that it was a reverse of werewolf communication and phasing skills. You were not able to hear each other or phase out correct?".

"Not entirely, Bella here was the only one who could hear any of us, and she was also the only one who could phase in and out" said Sam.

"Really? That has never happened before. Tell me Bella, could you hear everyone or just one or two people?" asked Joseph.

"I could hear everyone all at the same time but they couldn't hear each other, which was enough chauos as it was" she replied.

Joseph was curious. "So you were spared from my gift?".

"I am immune to many vampire gifts. Up until now though they were all of the mind sort" Bella replied.

"Why the hell do we need to know this?" interrupted a very irritated paul.

"Because if that bloodsucking rapist used that on Bella it means he was intending on turning her…" Jacob said, horror coloring his voice.

Bella suddenly turned pale. The conversation Edward had on the phone was beginning to make sense to her.

Jacob noticed that bella had gotten paler and saw her shoulders slump. He could feel the tears coming on. "Bella honey, whats wrong?". He took her in his arms embracing her tightly.

"Just before I phased to tell you that I had been kidnapped by Edward I heard him having a conversation with someone on the phone someways down the hall. Far enough that he didn't hear me move I suppose. I knew then that he was planning on trying to turn me, but now that I think about it I remember him telling the person on the other end 'Don't worry, she will be one of us'. Which means that he must have been talking to the Volturi" Bella shuddered at her new found revelation.

"Which means that we have an even larger problem on our hands" speculated Sam.

"You have no clue" said a now shuddering Joseph.

"The Volturi know that I know about them, which means they will stop at nothing until I am dead or have joined them. My knowing about vampires gives Aro an excuse to collect me" Bella was once again on the verge of tears when she suddenly sat up and looked Joseph bravely in the eyes. "I will not allow them to get the better of me. I knew this would happen if I chose Jacob, I knew that there would be consequinces. And now I will deal with them" she said boldly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Paul incredulously.

"If I may say something?" asked Joseph politely.

"Of course, go ahead" said Bella.

Everyone looked at Bella, the look on their faces bordering questions. Sams face was wearing a mixture of expressions some of which were confusion, anger, and disbelief. All of a sudden everyones face cleared leaving no trace of any inner struggles.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" asked sam after shaking his head in a confused gesture.

"Ok" she said hesitantly.

"How on earth did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Your voice, it was emanating authority, even I felt compelled to follow you and I am the Alpha!" he replied emphatically.

"I don't know" she said. "I only told him he could talk".

"This is what I wanted to tell you" said Joseph simply.

"Please do explain" Bella encouraged.

"Well, its like this" began Joseph "although Jacob here is, by birth, the meant-to-be Alpha, Bella here is also. Bellas claim to Alpha though is higher than Jacobs".

"What?! That is impossible!" Sam exclaimed. "Bella isn't even a native! She shouldn't even be a werewolf!" he said even more exasperated.

"She is more Quileute than the rest of us are" said Joseph calmly. "See although we are full native, somewhere along the line the Quileute population was severly cut in half. Most of the original Quileute tribe intermarried with neighboring tribes. Slowly that neighboring tribe disappeared and became recorded as Quileutes. See Ephraim Black was not full Quileute, and he took the chieften position after another cheiften, Akule Windrider. This chief was murdered very brutally, and his family swore they would one day have vengeance. To prevent it, the murderer managed to kill this chiefs entire family or so he thought. Akule had only one wife and one child, a son, both of whom were full Quileute. The son managed to escape with the help of Ephraim Black and his wife. They raised the young man, and swore that some day his children would once again rule their people, swore that they would assist him with vengeance. The day came when young Kulle, as he was called, grew into a man. Kulle hated what he was, he blamed his genetics for his problems, for his losses, as did i. He left the tribe and settled alone near a white mans settlement. That was the last his people ever heard from him, however it is apparent that he took a white woman as his wife".

"How does that make me more Quileute than you?" Bella asked, truly puzzled.

"Well, when mixed with other natives blood Quileute heritage lessens, the blood of other natives pollutes the Quileute in us until we are no longer Quileute, but the only native american you have in you is pure Quileute" Joseph replied.

"How do you know that? In todays world everyone has a little bit of everything in them" replied Bella. She looked around at the rest of the pack to see how they were handling this. Leah was beaming, and the guys didn't seem too happy about it, with the exception of Jake, he was expressionless. "with the exception of you guys of course" she hastily added.

"I have been doing some research on you. Carlisle and I both. It startled us to say the least" Joseph replied.

Bella stood, angrily clutching fists on either side of her. " I cannot and will not be Alpha, it is not my right".

"I am afraid you have no choice" said Joseph calmly as he inspected his fingers.

"What do you mean she has no choice?! I am the fucking Alpha and no one can take that away from me!" Sam yelled as he stood. "I offered the Alpha postion to Jacob, he didn't take it, but I will NOT offer Alpha to HER!" he was screaming and red in the face now.

Jacob stood up and pushed Sam back into the wall. Holding him down against the wall he told him in a threat filled voice "You will kindly back off now".

"Or what?! You gonna kill me?" Sam pushed Jacob back with hostility.

Bella pulled Jacob to her as she noticed a murderous glint in his eyes. "Joseph what do you mean I don't have a choice? What will happen if I refuse to become Alpha?" She asked him kindly.

"Well you have about two weeks to accept Alpha, if you do not, one by one the entire pack will die. Then the entire Quiluete population" he said with reverence.

Bella looked around at the rest of the pack. One by one they nodded. "DO what you gotta do Bella. We will stand behind you" said Seth.

"As will we" came a voice from behind them. It was Quil and the rest of the pack, standing there with Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

**FF: Ok guys, I don't know how I did on the detail here. Could you guys tell me whether or not I put enough detail into this chapter? It seems a little detailess to me, but I am having such a hard time writing anything as good as the fifth chapter of this story. Is this any good compared to that chapter? Please be honest! Please Please Please read and review, let me know what you think I beg of you!**

"Bella we are so sorry for Edwards behavior, I swear if he wasn't my brother I would kill him myself!" exclaimed Alice. "As it is I am mad enough at him that I think if he randomly showed his sorry ass I would kill him with no regrets!".

Bella and Alice were sitting on Bella's bed talking. Alice looked pissed, so Bella didn't question her honesty. She knew that Alice would never lie, sure, she was Edwards's sister, but she was nothing like Edward.

"I mean, I told him that if he kidnapped you he would pay hell for it! But does he listen to me? No! I swear he has a death wish! I just can't stand that he has thrown away everything Carlisle taught us because he was a stupid asswipe! He isn't even my brother anymore!" if Vampires could cry Bella knew that Alice would be crying now.

Bella gently put an arm around her old friend in an attempt to comfort her. "Alice, you don't have to blame yourself you know. None of this is your fault. I know you are telling the truth too because I heard Edward telling you that he hadn't kidnapped me. And I know what you mean. He isn't the Edward I thought I knew either, but he is the Edward I should have known was there" she said quietly "If this is anyone's fault it is mine".

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked her, looking at her questioningly.

"Well the Edward I knew was always someone to break a promise. Like the time he left me." Bella said nonchalantly "He had also promised me that if I wanted to be with Jacob that he would let me go, that he wanted me to be happy above all else, but I should have known he wouldn't keep that promise either".

"Bella this isn't your fault you know" Alice said quietly. Secretly Alice blamed herself because there was something that she had known that she hadn't shared. She had a vision of Bella breaking up with Edward for Jacob; she didn't know how she saw it with the wolf around. She supposed it was her imagination because she could never see when the wolves were around. But then she had another vision, one where Edward hurt Bella, and then finally he kidnapped her and raped her. She hadn't told anyone because she had told Edward first, like the good sister that she had been. She warned him that she knew what he was up to. But it was so hard to stand up to her favorite brother when he begged her not to tell anyone. He swore he would never do such a thing, and in a moment of weakness, Alice had believed him and let him go. She believed because she wanted to believe. She didn't want to lose her favorite brother, because if forced to choose whose life to save she would always choose Bella. Bella was like a sister to her. Sure, she had Rosalie, but no one really considered her family except for Carlisle and Esme. Even Emmet, her husband couldn't stand her sometimes. To Alice she was a bitch, a complete waste of the Cullen's time and love. She had always wanted a sister, and then Bella appeared in their lives. Sweet, compassionate Bella had won over everyone in the Cullen family with the exception of Barbie doll bitch Rose. Alice couldn't bear to lose Bella. There was also something about Bella, she didn't know why, but when Bella started hanging around she began to remember bits and pieces of who she once was. Though the memories were not always kind and happy she welcomed it over the emptiness of never knowing. She never told anyone though so no one knew, they just assumed that she still had no clue, but oh she had many. Human Alice had been able to see the future, and other humans, thinking she was crazy, had her put in a mental institution. She could remember the white washed walls, the smell of Valerian root, back then it was believed to cure mental illness, but it never cured her. She remembered that there had been a Vampire, one that she was in love with at the time. He always believed her, always protected her, and this was what killed him in the end. When Alice had looked into Bella's eyes after the James incident she had realized, remembered that it had been James after her. Her lover and protector had sprung her out of the mental institute and turned her, so that she could not be killed. He knew that James would give up on her if she was a vampire. But he also knew that James would most likely kill him for it. James never lost, he always won. He was, after all the best tracker that had ever lived. Alice Cullen was glad that day. That day was the day that she knew finally who she was and got her revenge. She was delighted that James would no longer be the best. It was finally time for him to lose. But the most important reason that Alice could not let go of Bella was that she reminded her of Paula, her sister. Yes, Alice Cullen had a sister before she was a vampire. Not only did Bella act like her and have her personality, but she also looked like her. Paula had died an early death. Alice had just been turned when she saw it on the news. They were saying that it was a serial killer, because so many bodies were being found every day, but it wasn't. And Alice knew that. Paula was killed by a vampire. And the one thing that Alice regretted most was that she hadn't even been able to save her, because at the time, she hadn't even known it was her sister. There was no way she was going to let Bella die; she would give her own life to make sure of it. And Alice knew it would come to that because the last vision that Alice had was that she was going to die taking Edward down with her.

"Hello?! Earth to Alice! Are you listening to me?" Bella asked Alice who was deep in thought.

"Yeah, I am listening. I'm sorry it's just that I have been so distant even from Jasper lately" Alice muttered.

"I'm sorry" Bella said.

"Don't be girl! It isn't your fault!" Alice exclaimed.

Just then the rest of the Cullen's walked in. they hovered near the back of the room, knowing that Bella was probably not that happy to see them.

"Bella, we are all terribly sorry about what Edward has done" Jasper began "and I really hope that it won't ruin the relationship that we all had with you".

Bell stood and spun around to face the three of them, her hair swinging around and into her face. For a moment anger smoldered in her eyes, but then the look softened and she said "Jasper, I know that I should forgive you, all of you" she said as she gestured towards everyone with her hand, palm up "because it isn't your fault. It isn't the fault of any of you. But I need time to forgive you all with the exception of Alice. She at least tried to talk that bloodsucking rapist out of it, while the lot of you did nothing. And don't tell me that you didn't know that he was down here, because I know you did. And you should have assumed that him being down here meant trouble for me but you didn't" she said harshly.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that you flea bitten whore!" Rosalie screamed as she leapt towards Bella, fangs bared and a growl in her throat.

Suddenly Rosalie was interrupted mid air and pinned to the floor by a very angry Emmet. "It's the truth, and guess what the truth hurts" he spat "Edward doesn't even deserve to live after what he did to our sister. Bella may be a wolf now but she is still our family and no way in hell would I ever let anything or anyone ruin that. Edward be damned. He is nothing but a filthy rapist and murderer".

Rosalie looked hurt, but Emmet wasn't finished "And while we're at this little truth game I have a few things to tell you. I will not stand by you if you hurt Bella either, in fact I will kill you and Edward myself. Though I be damned to hell, I will not let Bella suffer like Amy did" he said referring to his sister. She had also died because of him, not directly but as a result of his turning. Amy had been murdered by another vampire and because he hadn't been able to yet move around, the venom having only started towards his heart, he watched her die. He would not do the same for Bella.

"So Bella, we await for a command. I know that you don't want us hanging around longer than necessary and that you probably need some time to decide whether or not to forgive us, so is there anything we can do to help at the moment?" Jasper asked after clearing his throat. Although he was the one that controlled emotions he would never share them with anyone except Alice. But the truth of the matter is that he felt the same way as Alice and Emmet, he wouldn't let anyone, probably not even Alice hurt Bella, which is why he considered himself lucky that Alice felt the same way. He knew she would just as soon kill him to protect Bella if need be and he was glad.

"Actually there is something you can do. I need at least two people to stay at your house and watch for Edward. I need one of you to find out who makes this werewolf serum, and I need Alice to stay nearby to keep a lookout on Edward in future vision" she replied commandingly. No one waited to be told twice and everyone was gone in an instant.

Bella walked out of her own room and went to look for Jake. She had some questions of her own. She walked outside and into the dark night when she suddenly caught the smell of a vampire, not just any leech, it was Edward. She heard him move before she saw a sliver of a shadow. She wasted no time in phasing. She stood in a guarded stance as she watched the manic Edward swiftly move from behind the shadows he had been cowering behind.

"Bella, please, return back to human. I just want to talk" he said as a manic grin spread his face.

Bella noticed that he smelt like blood, and yet his eyes were still red. She shook her snow white head and growled. Before Edward had a chance to move she let out a command howl, one that she knew the rest of the pack would recognize. It was how Sam had always called them quickly. She felt the familiar energy pull and found everyone with the exception of Sam in wolf form. Within an instant they all knew what was going on and was rushing to her side.

Bella circled the leech and snarled, her lips rising to show her razor sharp teeth. Edward lunged at her but Bella easily side stepped it and lunged at him in turn. She landed atop him and began tearing at him blindly. Her rage blinding her from everything, her only instinct was to kill, maim, and torture. She was so intent on killing the bloodsucker that she barely even heard as the rest of the pack showed up.

_"Bella were here"_ came Jacobs's voice.

Bella didn't respond: she was too busy tearing at Edwards hands to notice anything. Suddenly she felt a foot connect with her stomach as she flew off of him and smacked into a tree. She wasn't hurt but it was enough of a distraction for Edward to get up and start running towards the treaty line. His body blurred past the rest of the wolves as he made a dash for it but Leah was quicker. She jumped him and he knocked her to the side. Leah went flying towards a large cluster of nearby jagged rocks and let out a yelp as her wolf body slammed into them, one of them piercing through her front leg, what would be her left arm in human form. Bella let out a howl.

"_Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Embry, I want you two to chase him down, at least discern which direction he disappears to_" she commanded quickly "_and Seth I need you to go tell you mother that I am taking Leah to the rez hospital_" within the blink of an eye everyone was gone leaving her to phase out and quickly jump into her sundress. She picked Leah up who, by now had phased out and was in human form. She gingerly shifted her best friend so that she would not jar her as she ran and took off. In no time she was at the doctors.

"I need a doctor for my friend quick" she demanded as she walked through the hospital doors. The lady at the front desk was about to tell her that she would have to wait her turn when she noticed the bloodied woman in the girls arms.

"Oh my!" was all the woman could say as she ran off to find an available doctor. Minutes later she came back to an impatient Bella with a doctor in tow.

"Look Susanne whatever it is it can wait, I have a little girl with a--- oh my!" he said as he noticed Bella standing in front of him holding the still fainted Leah. He rushed them into a room and began to ask Bella what had happened. It was apparent to Bella that this man, thought Quileute, obviously didn't know about the werewolves or the vampires so she simply told him that Leah had been pushed into a jagged patch of rocks and when he questioned any further she refused to answer. The doctor bandaged Leah and said that he was going to get a more experienced doctor to come see to the young woman. He left muttering about hating it when he couldn't fix things and shut the curtains behind him. Leah had been taken to an empty room with white washed walls and a small wooden hospital bed. Bella had insisted that a curtain be in the room to divide Leah from any other guests that might pop up so she had allowed them to set Leah up into the back of this very large room.

Bella felt horrible, her best friend was lying in a hospital bed because of her, or at least that was the way she felt. She wasn't sure that she could handle this being an Alpha thing. She wished there was some way she could pass it on to someone else but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't allow her friends and new found family to die simply because she couldn't take responsibility. She had to be strong for the ones that she loved and no way in hell was she going to back out of this one. She would not be the coward Bella that had almost married a rapist leech, the one that had almost allowed herself to die over the same leech when he had left her. She wouldn't do that to herself nor to those that she loved.

Suddenly Bella perked up when she heard footsteps down the hallway. Slowly the door to the room creaked open the curtains were pulled aside. A tall but very old doctor stepped inside and examined Leah closely.

"So I take it the pack got into a fight with a cold one, no?" he asked as his wise eyes continued to scan the bruises on Leah's arms and legs. She was already showing signs of healing; the gaping hole in her arm was no longer there. Instead was a large round scar, one that would stay with Leah for life no doubt.

"Yes" Bella replied simply. She was tired and didn't really feel like elaborating. Not to mention she still didn't know who she could trust around here. She knew it was the rez, home of the Quileute's, but this Alpha thing was so new to her that she was treating everyone on an "I won't trust you unless you give me a reason to" basis.

"You should take her home. Her parents will be worried and she is already healed nicely" he said politely. He knew about the Quileute legends, in fact he was one of the few normal Quileute's that did. He sighed as he watched the young woman look at him questioningly.

"Did you know that most normal Quileute's don't even know about the chosen ones and the cold ones?" he asked her.

"No I wasn't aware, so how do you know of them?" she asked him calmly.

"Well, my own son was a chosen one" he replied sadly "but he died a long time ago, defending our people from the cold ones".

"I am terribly sorry" she said sympathetically as she laid one of her warm hands on him.

The old man took note of how warm her hands were. "You are one too aren't you?" he asked her in awe.

"Yes" she said simply once again. She believed that this man was telling the truth about his son, but that didn't mean she could automatically trust him with everything. Leah chose this exact moment to awaken.

"Hey guys, man have I got a killer headache" Leah groaned.

"Well you're lucky that that's all you have" Bella snorted. "Hey, do me a favor" Bella started "next time you risk your life for me give me a heads up so I can talk you out of it ok?"

"Sure, sure" Leah said jokingly.

"So are you ready to go home?" Bella asked her, the doctor's presence obviously forgotten.

The doctor slipped out, figuring he was not loner needed. He was lost in thought as he headed to the hospital cafeteria. That young lady that had brought her friend had seemed so familiar for some reason. He had a feeling she was a very special person, he didn't know how or why, but there was an air of importance about her. If Bella had heard this she would have laughed.

Meanwhile Bella was helping Leah walk out of the hospital. Not having a cell on her due to having been in wolf form Bella turned to the nearest payphone. It wasn't that long of a walk to either her house or Leah's, but she was so tired and didn't really feel like walking much. Bella put some quarters into the machine and dialed Jacobs's number. He answered almost instantly.

"Hey Bella! We couldn't catch him but we did discern that he ran to the South East. I'm so sorry" he said quickly. Almost too quickly. If Bella hadn't been paying close attention she wouldn't have understood, werewolf or not.

"Good, ill have Alice look into where he could have possibly gone. But I was wondering if you could possibly come and pick me and Leah up, were right across from the hospital" she said as exhaustion crept into her voice.

Sensing how tired she was Jacob agreed to meet her there. "Are you ok though Bells?" he asked her. He was worried about her. She sounded so tired, so drained. It almost reminded him of some of his old nightmares before Bella had finally picked him.

"Yeah Jake, I'm just really tired" she replied honestly. She really was tired; she couldn't wait to just go to bed.

"Ok just making sure" he replied. "I love you Bells".

"I love you too Jake" she said wearily before hanging up.

She walked back to Leah and sat down on the iron bench next to her. She looked around at the scenery. She never thought she would call a Native American Reservation home, but here she was. La Push was more her home than any place she had ever lived, even living with Charlie hadn't felt as homey as La Push did. She was as two people walked past her and then she noticed a young man who couldn't be more than eighteen looking at her. She felt herself blush and then looked away. She felt a strong, unexplainable pull. Something was almost pulling her body to his. She almost got up to walk over and introduce herself when Jacob pulled up in his rabbit. He looked relieved to see her safe and sound.

Bella had a hard time prying her eyes away from the young man on the bench a few feet away but when she did she looked at Jacob and felt the same pull. But this one, this pull that was bringing her to Jacob was much stronger. She forgot about the other man for the moment being as she hopped into the front seat of Jacob Blacks tiny car, allowing Leah to have the back to herself.

She looked at Jacob as if he was the only person in the entire world, finding it extremely hard to tear her eyes away from him "Jake, I think I just imprinted" she whispered.

"What do you mean? On who?" he asked her as he sped away, taking Leah home.

"Well that's the weird part Jake, if I am right then I have imprinted on two people…" she said hesitantly.

"Please tell me I am one of them" he begged her, they were now pulling into Leah's drive way.

Leah hopped out and ran inside her home, she didn't really want to hear Jacob get his heart broken. She had seen the way Bella had looked at that other man earlier. What she hadn't seen was how Bella looked at Jacob.

In the back of Jacobs mind he knew that Bella couldn't imprint on anyone but him. It just wasn't possible, but he was so scared that she was going to say otherwise.

"Of course you are one of them Jake!" Bella exclaimed, surprised. "Have you not noticed the way I have been staring at you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well no not really I was too busy driving. However, we need to see the elders as soon as you get some rest" he said quietly.

"Well Jake I can tell you this; I am not leaving you, so wipe that sad look off of your face. Don't you want to hear what happened? I know that you imprinted on me so maybe you can shed some light on my situation" she replied almost angrily.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied as he unbuckled. They had just pulled into their driveway.

Bella unbuckled too and quickly got out of the rabbit and grabbed Jacob who was walking away from her. "Why are you walking away from me?" she asked him. "I definitely imprinted on you!" she almost screamed. She was hurt and she didn't understand why he was pushing her away. Nothing had changed between them; he was still the only one for her.

"Jacob! Listen to me!" she screamed as she twisted him around. She then pinned him to the door of their house. "I was sitting and waiting for you to pick me up when I noticed a young man sitting on a bench across from me. I was watching him and all of a sudden I felt something tugging my body to him".

Jacob began struggling to break free from her vice like grip. "Stop acting like this, stop struggling! Stop trying to walk away!" Bella screamed at him. His body went rigid; he couldn't ignore an Alpha command.

"I was going to go introduce myself to him when you pulled up and as soon as I tore my eyes away from him my eyes became glued to you instead. I felt the same pull dragging me to you, but it was stronger than the one before. I remember thinking to myself that I loved you and I wasn't going to let anything change that, which was when the stranger disappeared out of my head. I can't even remember his face Jake. Please stop treating me like this" she finished.

Jacob took Bella into his arms. He knew she was telling the truth, if she had imprinted on the other guy she would not have been able to tell him that she still loved him. He held her tight "I am so sorry baby, I was just so scared that after everything, after finally having you that I was going to lose you all over again" he whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow well go see the elders, but right now you need to get some sleep".

"Jake will you stay with me in my room tonight?" she asked him meekly as he cradled her to his chest.

"Of course Bells, you know that I would do anything for you" he replied as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. She was so tired she didn't even resist, in fact she nearly fell asleep in his arms but awoke when he lay her into her bed. She patted at the spot next to her.

Jacob cuddled next to her and she felt the comfort of his skin flood her senses. Before she knew it she was slipping off to sleep when she heard him whisper "I love you so much Bells, I don't want to lose you". She could hear the tears in his voice.

"Don't worry babe, I love you too, and you will never lose me. I promise" she whispered in her half asleep state. She felt a chilling drop of liquid touch her shoulders and knew that her Jake was crying. She turned around and looked into his eyes. She reached her fingers out and smoothed away his tears before kissing him sweetly and gently on the lips. She then turned back around and snuggled up as close as she could to her Jake. She heard him sigh and before long she was passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**FF: Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I have just been really busy trying to find a job and all. I also wanted to apologize about this chapter ahead of time and all the other ones, if they are bad please tell me, if they are good please tell me. I want to know because my writing process is a little different than most. I just make it up as I go. I need to know if you guys like them though because I am thinking about starting my own book. So please read and review I beg! I got some advice from ****19nrev91 that I should write this in first person but I just wanted to say that I have never done a first person one before and I am too far into this story to go back and rewrite is all, so I will try to make the next one a first person view story and see how I do at it. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and I am terribly sorry that I haven't been responding to your reviews I have just been terribly busy plus I just figured out how to do it. So this week I will be dedicating my time to replying to reviews thank you guys so much! **

When Bella awoke the next morning she first noticed that there was a warm body beside her. She looked over to find her Jacob, her mate, lying beside her, his face buried in her hair. She smiled as she remembered yesterday's discovery. She had finally imprinted on Jacob, she was so glad that she could now stop worrying about them getting torn apart by imprinting. She gently untangled herself from his arms and legs and, after getting dressed, walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As she was flipping the French toast she thought back to how stupid she had been to almost give this up. The love she saw when she looked into Jacobs' eyes was so much greater than the love she had ever seen in Edwards' eyes; she had just been too blind to see it. She heard footsteps coming from her bedroom as she laid the French toast on the table. As she turned to get the orange juice out of the fridge she saw Jacob walk in with disheveled hair and foggy eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" she said cheerfully. "I made French toast for us" she continued as she grabbed the orange juice from the top shelf of the fridge. She turned around and into Jacobs' warm embrace.

"Well someone is cheery this morning" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, should I be otherwise" she asked him.

"I don't know, it is nice for a change though. I used to dread having Sam over in the mornings, his Alpha duties made him a little sour in the mornings sometimes" he replied.

"Can we not talk about Sam?" she asked him as they sat down at the kitchen table. "I still feel bad about taking the Alpha from him".

"It isn't your fault Bells, you only took it because you had to. No one but Sam blames you for it and he will come around eventually" Jacob said in between chews.

"By the way this is delicious, what is it?" he asked with a mouthful of French toast.

"You mean you have never had French toast?" Bella asked incredulously.

"French toast huh? Nope, never had it till now" he replied as he took another French toast from the large stack on the plate between them.

Bella shook her head. She thought that everyone had tried French toast at least once in their life but she was wrong.

"So are you ready to see the elders today?" Bella asked Jacob who was now on his fifteenth French toast.

"Yeah, but the question is: are you?" he replied through a stuffed mouth.

"Ready as I will ever be I suppose. I just don't know why we need to go see them, I know what happened you know" she answered.

"Do you now?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I imprinted on you and that is all I need to know isn't it?" she asked huffily, offended that he thought she hadn't a clue.

"Look Bells" he began as he finished his last French toast "I believe you. I don't doubt that you are right but we need to check with the elders because the way you imprinted was really odd. I don't think it has ever happened that way".

"Fine" Bella replied as she got up to wash the dishes.

Bella and Jacob drove into Quil Sr. long and winding driveway. If anyone would know what was going on it would be Quil Sr. He knew everything about the pack, including their origins and heritage. As they walked to the door Bella was running over things in her mind. She wasn't used to people being privy to her mind so she took every opportunity she could to think privately and quietly.

Before Jacob could even knock on the door it was answered by a very serene older man in khakis and a button down shirt. His dark hair was tied back into a ponytail and his feet were bare.

"Please come in" said Quil Sr.

Bella walked into a small and crowded living room with Jacob following closely behind.

"Thank you so much for seeing us on such a short notice" Bella told him. "We really appreciate it".

"No problem Bella, I am just happy to be of service" he said as sat down in a beaten recliner. "Please sit" he said as he pointed to the sofa across from him. Bella looked at the old green sofa as if she was unsure it would hold her weight. It was faded and weathered and looked as it would fall apart with even the tiniest of weight. The cushions were lumpy and there were all kinds of padding coming out of it.

Old Quil noticed the way Bella was looking at his couch and said "Don't worry; it has held far more weight than that of you two". His face broke into a grin.

Bella took a seat on the green sofa and Jacob took his beside her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude" Bella said apologetically.

"No worries, I can understand. I have had that thing since I first moved out of my parents' house" he said as he got comfortable in his chair. "Now why don't you two tell me why you are here".

"Well it seems that I have imprinted" Bella said hesitantly. She didn't want to be told that she was wrong for fear that it would mean she could still imprint on someone else.

"Well congratulations! I assume it is Jacob here?" he asked politely.

"Well yes, but it was kind of weird how it happened" she replied. "See I was waiting for Jacob to come pick me and Leah up from the hospital when I noticed this boy sitting across from me on another park bench. I felt drawn to him for some odd reason, like strings of iron were pulling me towards him. I was about to get up and go introduce myself when Jake showed up. It was really hard to look away from the guy on the other bench but when I finally did and looked at Jacob I felt the same sensation only much, much stronger. I remember thinking that I loved Jacob and I wasn't going to let anything change that and then the strangers face just kind of disappeared from my mind. I can't even remember it now".

Quil was stroking his chin as he was deep in thought. "Well this is strange" he said.

"What is?" Jacob asked, finally finding his voice. He was just as scared of what Quil would say as Bella was. He didn't want to think that she might possibly imprint on someone else.

"Well" the old man began "I don't think that this has ever happened. See no one really understands the imprinting process, but it seems that we were wrong about why the pack imprints" .

"What do you mean?" Bella asked him. Bella just wanted to get to the point. Right now there was a crazed vampire out there, and although she was his main target she also knew he would be killing other innocent people.

"The theory behind imprinting is that a wolf imprints on a certain person to insure that there will be future wolfs and that they will be as strong as possible" Jacob explained, also unsure of where Quil was going with this.

"Bella, you say that you felt a pull?" Quil asked her calmly.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"And you are sure that you felt the pull twice? For both Jacob and the other young man?" he asked again.

"Yes, but I don't feel a pull towards anyone but Jake now" she answered.

"Then there is only one way to explain what happened" Quil replied while scratching behind his left ear "you imprinted on that young man outside of the hospital but then chose Jacob instead and now Jacob is your imprint".

"Is that even possible?" Jacob asked him. Jacob was awed by the thought that Bella would chose to love him even after an imprint.

"Well apparently it is" Bella retorted.

"You two must be soul mates" Old Quil said as his eyes brightened.

Jacob noticed the glimmer in the old man's' eyes, he knew what that meant. "Has this happened before after all?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"I think so, I was just remembering one of our oldest tales" Quil said as the shimmer in his eyes grew "the tale of Akule Windrider and Kateri Pureheart".

Bella grew stiff. "You mean my ancestors?" she asked quietly. She didn't think there would have ever been another Akule Windrider since the Quileute's had believed in unique names.

"Of course" Quil replied, not at all bothered at being interrupted "Akule was a mighty Chief, he was loved by the majority of the tribe, yet some would insult him because he hadn't a wife. Back then a man was not considered as a man until he took a wife. Yet Akule won the respect of most of the tribe both because he was the rightful Chief and because he did many great things for his tribe. Akule looked and looked for a wife, but none caught his eye. One day he was addressing his people about the cold ones when he saw the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid eyes on. Kateri Pureheart. He vowed to make her his bride. For months they courted and met in a certain meadow in the woods. The two of them fell in love shortly after the first month. Now there was a certain native maiden, Nukpana Uley, who had lusted after the Chief and the power associated with being the wife of a Chief. She tried for years to gain his attention and affections. She noticed that Kateri had gained the love and affection of the Chief and was not happy. She was extremely jealous and in her rage decided that Kateri must die. Finally one day as she was picking berries she saw him make his way past her to the meadow. She followed and watched as he sat. It was apparent that he was waiting for someone as he had a deerskin blanket and food laid out upon the ground. She waited for him to settle and then came from behind the trees to sit next to him. "Is my Chief awaiting someone?" She had asked him with false sweetness in her voice. He looked at Nukpana as if he had never seen any other woman in his life and knew that he had imprinted. Akule and Nukpana set out at once to make wedding plans but it wasn't to be had for one night as Akule was waiting for Nukpana in the meadow that had been so dear to him and Kateri his thoughts wondered to Kateri herself. It was then that he realized that the feelings he had for Kateri were much stronger than those for Nukpana. Three weeks later Akule married Kateri but Nukpana didn't give up. She tried to seduce Akule the night before the wedding. When Akule rejected her she and her family vowed that they would take revenge. And they did, many years later, when they murdered the Chief and his family".

Bella and Jacob just sat in shock. Jacob was the first to speak "So Sams' ancestors are the ones who murdered Bella's?".

"Yes, but we should not judge Sam for it. I don't believe anyone else has ever heard this legend and this is the only time it has happened before now. Legend calls Akule and Kateri soul mates I assume that is what you two are" replied Old Quil.

"What if Sam has?" Bella asked the Elder. "Would I be in danger?".

"Well, assuming that he knows then yes. But you are not destined to die, so either Sam will die if he tries to harm you in order to gain the Alpha position again or he doesn't know and will not harm you. I predict that he doesn't know and will only be sulking for a few more days" Quil said calmly.

"Well we had better get going" Bella said as she stood. "We have a manic leech out there".

In all honesty, Bella couldn't think of anything but said manic leech. She figured it was an Alpha thing. She knew she wouldn't be able to think of anything else until she knew that her people were safe. _"Wow rewind" _Bella thought _"Now I am thinking of the Natives as MY people?"_. For some reason it didn't feel right to think of them as her people, she supposed it was because she just didn't really feel like she was one of them. She never really had. The last thing that she would ever have thought she was would be Quileute, but once again she was wrong. She felt like she had been wrong about many things lately. It was part of the reason she didn't really feel qualified for Alpha. Leah got injured, Edward turned into a rapist/insane person, and she was a Native American. All of those were things she never thought would happen. As Jacob and herself walked to the car she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Jacob noticed her unease and asked her "Are you ok?".

"Yeah sure" she said "I just feel like something really bad is about to happen".

Bella and Jacob rode back to their house in silence, neither one daring to break the thoughts of the others. When they pulled into their driveway Bella finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking to myself how grateful I am that I haven't lost you. I think I know how Kateri felt" he responded.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I am just glad that I knew immediately instead of waiting like Akule did" Bella replied as they opened the front door of their house.

As Bella walked into the door she became aware of the stench of leech. She was about ready to phase out when heard Jasper and Emmet's voice.

"Hey sis, we just got back from northern California, it's where the lab for the serum was being made by a bunch of vampires under the command of the Volturi. It seems that the Volturi had a particular interest in the stuff" said Jasper.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief "You two scared the shit out of me! I nearly jumped out of my skin! And I thought I told you guys that I needed two of you to stay at your house and only one to go find out about the serum?"

"Sorry about that, well about both things. I wasn't going to go but Alice said it would be dangerous if Jasper went alone, she had a vision ya know. So since you said you wanted her near she stayed with Rose at home" apologized Emmet.

"Have a seat, tell me all that you know" Bella said with a sigh.

The three of them took a seat, as Jasper began talking. "So, as I said, it is apparent that the Volturi have a certain interest in this stuff".

"And they are gonna be pissed at us so I really hope you have forgiven us by now" Emmet commented.

"Of course I forgive you but why would the Volturi be pissed at you?" Bella asked.

Jasper began "Well we found the lab in northern California. It was actually very easy, we simply followed the trail of a certain human and he led us straight to it. When we got there we overheard some of the scientists talking about a breakout of a certain test subject in one of their affiliate labs and knew we must be in the right place. Emmet and I hid behind their trash piles-"

"Yeah I don't think they had taken out their trash since I was born and that was a very long time ago" Emmet interrupted.

Jasper glared at Emmet.

"I'm sorry but wouldn't they have smelt you? I don't understand how you didn't get caught" Bella said.

"Well if you will let me continue without interruption I will explain" Jasper said still glaring at Emmet. "They didn't smell us because the chemicals in the serum severely damage the nose and sense of smell. It is so strong of a smell if would kill a human but in a vampire it just kills the sense of smell. ANYHOW" he began again, clearly annoyed "we discovered several things. First and foremost is that the Volturi, who initially banned the making of this serum back in the day, is now paying the vampire who can first make an able serum. They want it to get you Bella, Aro isn't happy that they lost you. I overheard one of the workers talking about you. They were explaining to a new worker why they were damaging their 'ole factory'. He said that the Volturi want the serum to collect a certain werewolf with 'lethal' abilities. When the other worker asked who, the other one shrugged and said 'Isabella something or another'".

"But what would leeches want with money? It doesn't seem to me that money would be so important to a bloodsucker" Bella interrupted.

"Whoever said that they were paying money?" Jasper asked.

"Well what else would they pay them?" Bella questioned.

"Human blood, by the galleon" Emmet said.

Bella looked horrified. She couldn't say anything so she just nodded at Jasper to continue.

"We also learned that their salesman has been missing for weeks. He was a human, got in league with these guys because the Volturi promised him 'eternal life' if he could sell the serum to five people, but if he failed they were planning on killing him" Jasper paused.

"Wait why would they need a salesman?" Bella asked.

"That didn't make sense to us either until I had a brilliant idea" said Emmet "It occurred to me that the Volturi sent this guy on an impossible mission and there have been ten other sales people before this guy, so I thought that maybe these guys were the ones who would provide the blood for the winning scientist. This guy however was found dead in an alley way, apparently Edward killed him, Edwards smell was all over the poor guy".

The three continued talking until Jacob walked into the living room having just returned from an overdue nap. Bella looked at him and then addressed him.

"I am going to call a pack meeting. I want you to find Sam, I know it might be suicide but I want to make sure he knows that I didn't mean to insult him. We really need all the wolves we can get" with that said she got off of the couch and gestured toward Jasper and Emmet.

"Thank you both for getting there and back safely and quickly, and for informing me, but I need to go warn my pack now" she said politely as they got up and began towards the door.

"No Bella, thank you, for giving us a second chance. You will never know what this means to us" said Emmet.

Bella looked at them stunned; usually it was not like Emmet to be all emotional and kind. He was the one who would tease you so mercilessly that even though you knew he was just playing you'd want to cry anyhow.

"You're welcome I guess" she replied.

Once they were out of the door she ran to her room and stripped off her sundress and after tying it around her ankle in the fashion that Jacob had shown her she phased into her wolf form and leapt out of her window, making her way to the forest.

Once there she gave the howl that was set aside as the meeting signal. In no time the small clearing she was standing in was filled with wolves. They sat in a semi circle around their Alpha as they arrived, each one sitting down gracefully. Bella waited until all had arrived but Jacob, she knew he was trying to talk to Sam so she would fill him in later.

_"Why are we meeting in wolf form? Can't we just meet as humans?" _asked an irritated Paul.

_"No, we can't meet in human form. The bloodsucker is still out there and since he has already appeared three times I think it is safe to say he might show his ugly face here again. So in case that happens while we are meeting I want to be prepared to fight" _Bella replied.

_"So what is this meeting about?" _Leah asked wanting to get down to the point.

_"I just got news from Jasper and Emmet about the serum" _Bella replied.

Bella told them everything that she had been told, not wanting to keep secrets from her pack.

_"But here is the worst part, the part that concerns all of you: the serum can be taken in many ways, it can be injected, drunk, eaten, or even breathed in if in the right form. It can also be transferred from wolf to wolf: if one wolf has been infected with it and bites another, the other wolf will contract it as well. This means that we must be really careful in the final battle with Edward. He could infect one of us and we would never know it. There are no symptoms. Also since Edward has had the nerve to show up on the rez I fear that he might even try to poison our food and our homes with it. If he can get past the border three times he can do it four times and all he needs to do is set a batch of it in your vents and you are a goner" _Bella paused.

_"Do you really think he would be that dumb?" _Paul asked her.

_"Frankly, yes. He had gone crazy after all" _Quil Jr. replied.

_"Yeah and it isn't like we can just stop breathing" _Leah added _"so even if we did smell his scent when we got into our homes we would still be dead meat"_.

_"So what is it that we are gonna do boss?" _Seth asked.

_"Well first of all don't call me boss" _Bella said, she was still a bit touchy about that _"and second we are going to start a rigid patrol schedule that will put Sams' to shame"_. _"As of tonight we start, every night I want four of us to patrol the borders and during the day the other four will take their shift. I am almost positive Edward will strike during the day"_.

_"And why is that?" _asked Leah.

_"He's insane remember? Insane people do all sorts of things that don't make sense" _replied Quil _"like that time we caught Paul dancing in a bikini to that milkshake song, totally wrong dude"._

_ "I thought that was called retarded?" _asked Embry.

_"Right, good point man" _replied Quil.

_"Well right now there are only seven of us" _said Paul, ever the smart ass.

_"Yes well I am hoping that Sam will join us soon, I didn't want to take the Alpha from him and we all know that, but I didn't have a choice and now he is being selfish. Our people need him" _Bella replied.

_"You do know he won't join without a fight right? It's an old custom that when another wolf want to be the Alpha and the other wolf doesn't want to back down the existing Alpha, or in Sams' case, the previous Alpha, can challenge the other wolf to a fight to the death, winner becomes the next Alpha, loser dies" _Paul said.

_"I know he won't give up without a fight, but I will win and I know he cares too much about the Quileute people to let them die because of him" _Bella said, then she thought to herself _"He isn't like his ancestors" _.

_"What do you mean I am not like my ancestors?"_ she heard Sam Uley ask.

Bella's snowy head jerked in the direction of Sams' voice. Finding that he and Jacob were approaching from the distance she said _"It was your ancestors that murdered mine, Quil Sr. told me and Jacob about it today"_.

_"So my ancestors killed yours and you don't hate me? Don't hold a grudge?" _Sam asked as he came to stand behind the rest of the pack, Jacob having already sat next to Leah on the far left.

_"Of course not" _Bella replied _"you aren't your ancestors and you can't help what they did. It isn't your fault. And I would be honored if you would join the pack again, we need you Sam. You were a great Alpha and I know you cared about the Quileute people and the pack too. I am so sorry that I stole it from you, I didn't want it you know, but I had no choice. I didn't want anyone to die because I couldn't take responsibility" _.

Sam trotted next to Jacob and sat down. Then he did something that took everyone by surprise, he bowed to Bella and said _"No, I would be honored to rejoin your pack. I have been thinking, it would be _nice to not have the added stress of Alpha and it is the least I can do to fix the wrongs that my family has_ done to yours in the past. And anyone that can forgive something like that, when anyone else would have killed, is an honor to serve under". _

Every wolfs mouth was hanging wide open by the end of Sams' pledge.

Leah was the first to straighten up and as she looked around at the others she laughed.

The rest of the pack pulled out of it.

_"What's so funny Leah?" _Paul asked. He hated being laughed at.

_"Oh nothing, you all just looked like a bunch of drowned dogs gasping for air"._

_ "Well technically at the moment we are kind of dogs and we kind of were gasping for air" _Jacob retorted.

Bella quickly filled Sam and Jacob of the news about the serum and the patrol plan.

_"Damn that puts my patrol schedule to shame" _he said as he laughed.

Everyone was looking at him with the same question in their eyes: was this even the same Sam. It didn't seem like it was.

_"So who wants to do night patrol and who wants day shift?" _Bella asked.

Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil wound up with night shift and Bella, Jacob, Paul, and Sam wound up with the day shift. After setting down the shift times the day shift made their way home.

As soon as Jacob and Bella got home they both collapsed in their own beds. Sleep followed very shortly. Bella was having the worst nightmare ever when she felt someone shaking her from her sleep. She awoke to find Jacob standing over her with his hands on her shoulder.

"You were scaring me there Bells. You were screaming so loud I think the whole rez could hear you".

"Sorry" she said. "I'll be fine, I promise" she added when she saw the worried look in his eyes. "But would you mind sleeping with me tonight, I don't know why but when I sleep in your arms I don't have any nightmares".

"Of course" he said as he gently snuggled next to her on the bed.

"Thank you so much Jake, thanks for being there for me, for loving me, and for believing in me" she said as she fell asleep again.

"No Bells, thank you" Jacob said quietly to her sleeping form "for giving me the chance to love you".


End file.
